DeiSaku Under the Fireworks
by SnowBunny32
Summary: Sakura has been stuck in "our" world for 5 years, unable to return to Konaha, untill the Akatsuki boys are sent to her aid, acting very strange and secretive, they are all stuck in High school, when will she return home? Who will she fall for? DeiSaku love story, with some ItaSaku, KisaSaku, HidaSaku, SasoSaku Rated M for language and future lemons! Sakura POV
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: **This is written in first person, you, the reader is Sakura! I hope you guys enjoy this story, its something i had been planning to write and so far i like were its going! Tell me what you guys think and ill be back with the next chapter soon!

**RATED M for language and later on maybe some lemons**

**I dont own Naruto..**

I stood in front of my old gate staring at it as if it would move on its own for me, I was caught of guard when a bunch of other people began to yell on the other side of the street. It wasn't the first day of high school for me, but it felt like it, today felt different. I slowly made my way up the street, kicking a few stones laying on the sidewalk, it was a nice cool breeze day, it would be perfect if it was cloudy, but there was no cloud in site. I slowly ran my fingers through my soft pink hair, people didn't really believe it was my natural hair color, but I wasn't from around here to begin with, so I really dint care. The bus arrived late as always and I made my way to find a seat near a window, I sat down and blankly gazed out it as the bus began to move. I had been sent on a mission form "My world" 5 years ago, 5 years ive been stuck here, with no way of going back, I admitted, I hated the fact I had to hide my skills from these, these, people. I had to walk a few miles away to train, I lived near the desert, it wasn't to far, I felt someone sit next to me, like every other day, I ignored them. "HMM! If it isn't little miss, natural pink hair!", some girl scram from in front of me, I stared blankly at her, before looking away, I had no time for her today, "Hey! Are you fucking ignoring me?!", she scram, again I ignored her, I knew I could kill her in 3 seconds flat, but I couldn't it would cause suspicion. "Maybe, I should cut that pretty hair of yours, then maybe, you'll stop thinking your so hot!", she yelled, she quickly tried to grab my hair, in the other hand I could see she had pulled out some scissors, without hesitation, I slapped her hand away, I tried to make a grab for the scissors, but it was useless, she was useless, all of them were useless, "STOP IT BACK THER!", is all I could hear from the bus driver. Everyone was out of there seats, looking at us, I was already standing staring her down, "WTF! You think this is some karate shit!?", she spoke shaking her head, "you really think your one tuff bitch!", she yelled she charged at me with the scissors, all I could do is avoid getting my palm stabbed and fight her off, trying to restrict my super human strength.

"What the hell is going on!", a man spoke, we had arrived at the high school, she quickly got off tossing the scissors out of sight, "Just talking sir!", the girl said trying to compose herself. We were both dragged to the principal's office, I wasn't faced at all, I sat back on the chair, sighing deeply as she was called in, I was about to pull out a book to read when, "Yo! You got in trouble again?", a boy spoke as he made his way to me, his name was Jake, he had a nice shade of brown hair and dark brown eyes, he was slightly fit, not to skinny, not to fat, he had a smile that made your heart skip a beat, "Yeah you can say that", I replied, I dint like him, I wasn't allowed to, he had no idea who I was, were I came from, or what I was capable of, he lightly patted my head, "Geez Sakura! You need to cool it, were almost out of here, just this year and were off to college!", he said patting my back, right college,, something I guess I should begin looking into if there is no other way of me getting back, I had balled my hands into fists without noticing. "What is it?", he had put his hand on my shoulder, "Sakura!", a mans voice yelled, I quickly got up and ran to the room, I had to get away from Jake, "Yes!", I said walking in," you can go to class, ill expect no more trouble from you?", I lightly nodded my head at him and shoot off to class.

"Are you exited for the assembly today! I heard it was going to take up 2 periods!", a girl sang, clinging to my shoulder, her hair was a light dirty blond that ran down to her waist, she had some light brown eyes, her name was Steph, "why should I be exited again?", I said tying my pink hair back into a pony tail, "Cuz you don't get to go to class duh!, only seniors are allowed to go, so no annoying underclassmen", she sang also pulling her hair back.

We were both sitting in our history class, witch was a small class, before there was a soft knock on the door, we could see a couple of people standing outside of it, our professor motioned for them to come in. I was stunned for a moment, feeling the rush of chakra come in, I slightly cringed, 6 guys walked in, before a teacher came in to stand in front of them, I stared in amazement at the boys. "Hello class! I know this is such short notice but, we have a few new student who are joining us today!", the teacher said before pointing at the boys, "Please introduce yourselves!", she said again. A boy with dark black hair that was pulled back to a pony tail stood forward, "My name is Itachi", he quickly looked over at me, I cringed, the boy who was right beside him stepped up, he had a shocking bright blue color to his hair, he was very tall and very muscular, "I'm Kisame!", again he glanced at me. Another boy with this time with short black hair stepped up his skin was a weird brown color, "My name is Kakasu", he sighed, the boy next to him laughed, "Fuck these fuckers, why would I tell my name!", he had very pale white hair smoothed back, with what seamed to be purple eyes, "Hidan, his name is Hidan", Kakasu spoke for him. "Sasori", a boy with red hair spoke nudging the blond next to him, "Deidara, yeah", he spoke, I had barely noticed that he had been staring at me this whole time, his long blond hair covering half his face, his teal blue eyes staring me down, made me blush, he was a looker, an clearly non of these guys were from around here. I froze, THEY weren't from AROUND here, I glanced back at the guys, maybe they could take me back!

The class had gone back to order once everyone was settled in, i was flipping trough my book, when a note landed in front of me, I glanced to the side to notice Itachi staring at me, I quickly grabbed the paper and unfolded it, "_Sakura Haruno?",_ is all that was written in it. I froze I grabbed my pen and scribbled, "_how?... how do you know?",_ I casually tossed it back, and only saw Itachi nod and crumbled up the paper. I got up to use the rest room, I was getting over whelmed with the Chakra in that room, it had been a while since ive had others like me near me. "Are they cute?", Staph sand scaring the crap out of me, she giggled, "Uh… yeah they are", I said catching my breath I walked and locked myself in the stall, "Especially that blond!", she chirped, I guess she was waiting for me of something. "So about that assembly, whats it about?", I asked trying to comfort myself, "the senior field trip of course silly!", she scram tapping the stall door, "There going to announce were we will be going! Aren't you exited! 2 weeks of pure paradise! Maybe depending hahah", she chirped I could only imagine the look on her face. She was a close friend of mine, once I almost told her about my home, what im capable off, I waved it off of course, it wasn't her business to know I guess.

We walked back to class and I was welcomed by there chakra yet again, I glared at them as I could see Kisame chuckle, I sat down and went back to doing my work. "Umm, can you help me, yeah?", I was spooked by a voice next to me, it was Deidara, I looked at him before glancing away, "Um yeah what is it?", I whispered, I could feel Steph's eyes burning into my back, he put some papers in front of me and proceeded, "Itachi was never going to ask you this in person, but we wanted to make sure, yeah, if your Sakura Haruno related to Lady Tsunade?", he whispered I froze hearing my aunts name, "Lady? Why did you call her Lady?", I asked looking at him, he looked up with a smile, "She was elected Hokage not to long ago, I cant believe you dint receive the news?", his eyes were like pools of water that just engulfed me I had to look away before I drowned, "I haven't heard anything from Konoha for 5 years", I whispered, running my fingers trough my hair, "So you guys are from Konoha?", I asked, he quickly glanced at Itachi and the others, "Not exactly", he said I quickly held down his hand pinning it to the desk, making sure I didn't make a sound. "Why are you here then? How did you come here? What is your purpose?", I whispered in a threatening tone, "Your adorable when your angry", he whispered I blushed and dug my nails into his wrist causing him to wine, "I asked you something pretty boy", he smiled, "All you have to know is that we came to take you back Sakura", I released him when he said that, I was lost in his words I didn't feel him pat me on the back and go back to his group, I was exited, I was going to go home soon!

"why cant we just go straight to the assembly", I whined pulling on my bag, "Because they don't want underclassmen to get in on it!", steph said patting me on the back, "So!... what did pretty boy want?", I sighed, "He needed help with the class work, I gave him some simple instructions, that's all", I said stretching as we walked out into the hall, "Well I have art next, so ill see you at the thing?", I waved as she nodded and skipped down her hall to her class. I yawned as I bumpt into something hard, "Dam! Im sorry", I said before I noticed who it was, the red head smiled down at me, "Its ok my lady!", he whispered picking my chin up so he could get a better look at me, I blushed, as I noticed Deidara eying him. "I think we have all our classes with you", Itachi mumbled as she handed me some papers, I quickly went trough all of them, he was right, they had me for every class, I sighed deeply, "Follow me", I said leading them to the art room. Stares of disbelief and hate flashed across the girls faces as we walked by, finally arriving to the room more stares were received from the girls there. I sat down in my spot only to be followed by the guys too , i shuddered, "You know…. You guys can sit any were you like", I whispered trying to keep calm, "Come on Sakura! You're the only person we know here!", Kisame sand slinging an arm over my shoulder, "Besides, these "Humans" make me hungry, would you want some of these people to disappear?", he whispered into my hear, causing me to gasp, "Hes right you know, we cant really socialize with these people, im surprise you have", Sasori spoke laying his head down on the table, I had to admit I was surprised to, I had to teach them they had to have patience with them, they may be a tad slow but they will eventually catch up, "Hey Kisame, Itachi, how about you move away from her, yeah", Deidara spoke sitting in front of me, "Awe! You jelouse?", Kisame sang bringing me into a hug, I could see Deidara glare at him, "YO!", Jakes voice chimed in, I looked to see him and a look of horror swept his face before he hid it, "Umm, Sakura? Are these your friends?", he said trying not stare at the men surrounding me, "Uhhh" is all I could say before Kakasu cut in, "Believe it or not, she's an old neighborhood friend, we all grew up together, we finally found her, and we just feel comfortable with her", he finished going back to making sure Hidan wasn't killing no one.

We sat in silence before the intercome turned on, "Good afternoon students, I would like to announce that all senior could be released, and to please make there way to the foot ball field for todays announcements, again all seniors only!", the woman's voice repeated. I got up and all the guys followed me, Jake came cautiously to my side, "do you really know these guys", he whispered, I nodded and sighed.

We arrived to see that most of the bleachers had been filled already, we had to stand this one out, Jake had gone off to sit with his twin sister, so I was left with the guys. I stood watching all the school officials scrambling onto the field before I felt a tap on my shoulder, "What's going on?", Sasori asked, "There just going to announce a trip, nothing to worry about", I sighed, Sasori brought me close to him, I could feel he was really hard, his body and arms felt like wood, he was also cold, I shuddered, "Your so warm Sakura", he whispered into my ear. Sasori was pulled off in one hard motion by Hidan, who was looking down at me pleased, "Don't hug her to your self Sasori, she has to choose herself", Hidan sang, I shuddered again, what the fuck was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT:** Alright progress into this story! im really exiited about this one! i have a feeling that its going to be a cute story! Thank you for those who have read this, tell me what you guys think!Hope you guys have an awesome day today.

"Aren't you guys exited for that trip!", Hidan yelled I lightly giggled as everyone froze, "What's wrong?", I asked, Itachi sighed, "It's not like Hidan to get all excited about these kind of things", Hidan swung an arm around Itachi, "Come on fuck face! Did you see those mother fucking roller-coasters! How can your lazy ass not be excited!", he had a wide grin on his face, "Its called Six flags, Idiot", Sasori chimed in. The assembly had ended the school day for us, I walked slowly towards the buses, "Hey were you going?", Kisame called me, I turned to them, "Im going to take the bus home?", I said pointing at the buses that were lined up, "No no no! your coming with us!", Kisame said coming towards me I didn't fight it, I didn't want to go on the bus anyway. They walked towards the parking lot, were I noticed a bunch of people huddled up around 3 cars, I thought nothing of it until, "YO! Shit faces! Get the fuck away from my car!", Hidan yelled, most of them turned to look at him with a questioning glare, before he took out his keys and unlocked one of the cars. His was a dark black color with red leather interior, Hidan was the proud owner of a 1965 Ford Mustang in prime condition, my mouth dropt when I saw the other cars Kisame and Itachi had guided me over to a blood red with black stripes car, the inside was black leather, they owned a 1969 dodge charger, Deidara walked over to his car, it was orange and much more modern that the other two cars, he was driving a Ford Mustang Boss 302, Itachi had ushered me to Deidara's vehicle as he opened the passenger side door, I sat down on the black lather seat, as I felt Sasori sit right behind me, the car was very relaxing, Deidara sat down and buckled himself up, glancing over at me, "You comfy?", I tried not to look at his eyes, as I nodded, "Yeah im fine", Hidan yelled from his car, "Hey! Limp dick! We will follow you ok! Try not to fuck up your car!", Deidara growled as he brought the car to life, people were still staring at us, I averted my eyes, since I knew most of them were gunning me down.

I leaned back on the seat as I sighed, "Were we going?", I glanced over at Deidara, "Were going to check out the house we bought, to see if its big enough for all of us", I felt an arm land on my shoulder, "Your going to move in with us", Sasori spoke from the back seat, I quickly sat up an turned to face him, "What?", is all I could say. "Itachi and Kakasu both agree that we cant let you be on your own around these people, also you have too keep your strength up, for the trip back to Konoha", Sasori stated fiddling with something in his bag, "So once we arrive at the house, im going to take you back to your place and help you pack up, hmm", Deidara said glancing at me for a little before looking back on the road, "I guess its ok", I whispered as I got back into my spot. We drove trough a very wealthy neighborhood, with big long green yards, and 2 story mansions, when Deidara pulled into a gate, I looked over to see a nice little pond surrounded by houses, I glanced over to the sign on the gated community, "The Island?", I asked, "Yup, its surrounded by this pond and only connected by this gate", Sasori said, I watched as Deidara slides in his card and watched as the gate in front of us opened up, he drove in slowly stopping to speak to a guy who was relaxing inside a booth on the other side of the gate, "Umm excuse me, were going to need another card for our roommate, if you don't mind giving us one, yeah?", the man on the other side quickly handed him a card, "Thank you sir!", Deidara chimed as he drove up the street, we pulled up to a nice big two story house with an open balcony, and from what I noticed a 3 car garage, Deidara clicked something on the keychain and the garage door opened up, he pulled in slowly. I shuffled around with the belt and when I was free Sasori was holding the door open for me, I blushed slightly as I stepped out of the car, Hidan and Kakasu pulled in soon after, they both jumped out, "Itachi and Kisame went to pick up some food, so we can go ahead get set up", Kakasu said slinking off into the house.

I chose the room that had the balcony, though it had to be shared, my neighbor was Deidara, I didn't really mind, better than Hidan. I walked out onto the balcony, to embrace the smell of lake water, heard a door slide open, I turned to face Deidara, "When your ready to leave I am", he said also walking up to the rail of the balcony, "How did you guys buy this house! Along with those cars!?", Deidara chuckled as he looked at me, "We exchanged our money and we came to a exited realization that, we are freaking wealthy here", he sighed, "So we went all out!", I couldn't help but stare at him, god was he cute! "Come on lets go then!", I said pulling on him, we made our way down the stairs back to his car, we hoped in and pulled out on to the road.

Halfway to my house, and it was still silent, I had to break the silence or I would go crazy, "So how did you guys get here?", I asked looking over at Deidara, "We flew here one of my birds", he spoke I looked at him with curiosity, "You own birds?", he sighed, "There not real birds, there made from clay, its hard to explain", I saw his grip get tighter on the steering wheel, "Trust me when we get back, your going to see a lot of crazy shit, you better be ready for", he whispered. I looked away from him, what kind of crazy shit? What were they hiding?. We arrived at my little apartment and he quickly packed everything for me, I made sure everything was in the car before visiting my landlord and paying him the rest of the rent for the week. We were back on the road within 3 hours.

I hadn't noticed I had fallen asleep until I felt something warms next to me, Deidara had reached over to unbuckle me as our eyes met, we both blushed and he quickly moved away from me, "Were home", he said getting out of the car and running over to get my door. I got out of the car yawning and stretching my arms, as Deidara began to move my things out of the car. It took 3 trips up and down the stairs till we were done with everything, I then noticed how quiet the house was, "Hey, were is everyone?", I asked Deidara looked around, "Well, Itachi and Kisame are still out, god only know were Hidan is Kakasu should be locked up in his room cursing up a storm, Sasori bets me", he said scratching his head. "Well ill be in my room, getting things put up if you need anything", I said I made my way up the stairs, ignoring the stare on my butt as I got to my room. I quickly began to put things away.

I trough my pjs on my bed as I looked out the window, it was already 1 in the morning, i had to get to bed, I picked up my clothing and towel and opened the door to be welcomed by silence, I quietly made my way to the restroom, I quietly closed the door behind me and flickered the light on. "Hey turn that shit out will you!", Hidan spoke, I froze as I noticed Hidan was drying his hair with one towel as he had another, draped dangerously low on his hip, "OMG! Im so sorry I thought everyone was asleep already, ill leave u to dry up!", I said turning quickly to fumble with the door knob, I hand was pressed against the door keeping it shut, "Did I tell you, you could leave?", Hidan's voice whispered into my ear, it made me shudder. I felt him wrap his hands around my waist as he brought me closer to him, I was pinned against him his strong arms holding me in place, as he began to nibble at my neck, drawing blood, he quickly licked it all up, tightening his grip on me. It was beginning to hurt, "H….Hi…Hidan..", is all I could say as he griped my thought trying to suffocate me, I quickly tried pulling at his arm, he had a great grip on me, his mouth was still at my neck, I was beginning to loose consciousness, when the door busted open, Itachi had swung at Hidan causing him to drop me, I was cached by someone, I blanked out completely.

I woke up in my bed, the sun was sipping trough my curtains, I sat up and stretched, felling a slight surge of pain at my neck, I quickly moved my hands to hold it. I couldn't remember much about last night, only meeting Hidan in the bathroom, the rest was white, I got up and quickly began going trough my clothes. I pulled on a nice loose black T and some nice and comfy blue jeans, I pulled on my socks and reached over to my shoes. I looked my self in the mirror being pleased with the site, when there was a soft knock on my door, I opened it to see Sasori on the other side, "Breakfast is ready?", he said looking at me, I smiled, "ill be down I a bit", I quickly ran back to my dresser grabbed my brush and began brushing away all the tangles in my hair, I then pulled it into a high pony tail, before grabbing my book bag, and making my way down stairs with Sasori. Everyone sat around the table, "Good morning guys", I said taking a seat next to Deidara and Kakasu, I was welcomed by the smell of oatmeal, as Itachi put a bowl of it in front of me, I quickly dug in, I had never been so hungry in my life, "Umm are you ok?", Kisame asked taking a seat next to Deidara, I smiled, "Of course I am! This oatmeal is the best!", I sang, "see it aint that bad!", Hidan said from across the table, he was sitting next to Sasori, I saw Deidara ball his hands into fists, "Fucking apologies you fucking Psychotic vampire!", Deidara was standing now pointing is fork at Hidan, "The bitch doesn't remember a thing!", Hidan said glaring at me, I looked up at him, "You were in the shower last night, you were drying your hair in the dark…", I paused trying to remember the rest, "hehe I bent u over the sink and began to give it to you girly! How can you not remember!?", Hidan was chuckling now, as Forks and knives were flung at him, "Don't lie to her you fucking asshole!", Kisame scram, Sasor sighed, "He was sucking your blood, he had you pinned against him so hard, as he was draining you of blood", I stared blankly as I put my hand back to my neck. "She tastes fucking Fantastic though!", Hidan wore the biggest grin on his face. I finished the last of the oatmeal, and walked over to Itachi and thanked him for the breakfast, I made my way back up to my room and locked my self in there, I drifted off to sleep, the pain at my neck was unbearable.

A warm hand brushed trough my hair, I slowly opened my eyes to see Itachi sitting near me brushing my hair, in the corner I saw Deidara he was leaning back on a chair, I groaned, "Try not to move, your neck is still healing", Itachi spoke his other hand was holding some sort of pack, I finally flet the cool ness of the bag on my neck. "Arent you suppose to be at school?", I asked Deidara chuckled, "Kisame, Sasori, Hidan and Kakasu went to school today, we stayed to watch over you", I saw Itachi nod at what Deidara had said. I closed my eyes, what the hell had I got my self into!


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT:** Hope you guys enjoy!

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

I finally got to shower, after Itachi and Deidara making sure I was alright, they finally released me. I lathered my hair and body up, it felt nice to wash away the day, I was officially satisfied and calm I could also think now. Hidan was trying to suck my blood huh? I wonder why? Deidara did say I would see some weird shit, did that fall under the "weird" category? I shut off the water and wrapped my self up in my towel, i quickly dried myself and trough on some lazy baggy shorts, and a loose muscle shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and headed straight to my room, were I sat on my bed and dried my hair, I gazed outside my window, it was roughly around lunch time already, and I couldn't help but wonder how the guys were at school, I waved off the question as I made my way downstairs. I thought I was left alone, so I marched to the kitchen and started to look trough the fridge, "finally out, hmm", I turned to face Deidara, who was closing the backyard door, "Yup! I thought you and Itachi might of gone out, so I was about to make myself a sandwich", I said retrieving the mayo and mustard, "Would you like one?", I asked setting down all the ingredients on the table. I could see him slowly nod as I grabbed two paper plates. "What would you like one yours?", I asked slapping the bread pieces on the paper plates, "just plain bolony with ham would be fine, Hmm, maybe some cheese?", he looked like he was embarrassed, I giggled, "Wait am I the first girl to make you a sandwich?", he quickly looked away, I laughed.

We both sat in silence finishing out meal, when Itachi came in, he stared at us with a questioning look, "We were hungry so I made myself and Dei some sandwiches, you don't mind right?", I said taking Deidars plate and tossing it in the trash. "Its fine I just had to go make sure the guys were ok at school", is all Itachi said before stomping up to his room, I looked at Deidara with a questioning look, but he had no answer. "So if you guys arnt from Konoha, then were are you from?", I asked laying down on the couch, Deidara hesitated, "Were from the land of Rain", is all he said before sitting down himself. "Rain huh? Im guessing you wont get anymore specific if I asked right?", Deidara nodded as he began to fumble with his hair, I giggled causing him to blush and look away, "You know, I can help you with that", I said approaching him, he froze, I sat on the coach and told him to sit on the floor in front of me, he hesitated at first but he then did it. I didn't notice how soft his hair was, it was like silk, I brushed my fingers trough it a couple of times, before getting back to the task at hand, I gathered a good amount of hair and began to tie it into place, "Is it to tight?", I asked, "No", Deidara whispered as I finished off the tie. He reached up and he touched my hand, we both froze, he got up and walked to a mirror to see what I had done as I lightly blushed. I like him, there's something about him that makes my heart race, I just want him to be near me all the time.

**3 weeks later**

"Fucking finally! This trip better be fucking awesome! Or ill have to sacrifice those cunt bastards!", Hidan yelled as he packed his bag, we were all exited about the trip, we had all gotten use to living here, though Itachi promised that after the trip we would head home, I was more exited to go back to Konoha. I stuffed all my shirts and shorts into my bag until it looked like it would burst, I decided to take another just in case, I checked my list to make sure everything I needed when a light tap came from my door, "Come in!". Deidara shuffled in and picked up the first bag he saw, "Ill put this in the trunk ok, bring anything else down to my car", and he rushed out quickly, he was right everyone in this house was extremely odd, then I noticed Hidan come in, "Yo Babe! Were's your bags?", surprised by what he called me I turned to him, "Deidara took them down to his car", I said he flew out the door.I sighed and began going trough my list.

"So you managed to talk the teach into letting us drive there right?" Sasori asked Itachi as he also re-arranged our luggage in the trunk, "Yes though some of the teachers will be keeping a close eys on the vehicles, making sure they stop were ever the bus stop's and so on and so on", Itachi said also checking things off his list, I sat silently on top of Deidara's car, he was the only one that dint mind when I did so, neither did Sasori, they both agreed I looked like a model posing on the car, which had made me blush. Hidan came in and eyed me, "Come on Babe why don't you ride with me and Kakasu it will be a hell of a lot more fun with us", he spoke as he came up to me staring down at me, I giggled, "Right and have a stronger possibility of having my blood sucked, fat chance, Hidan", I said shoving him playfully, I had learned his game, pretty quickly, I was no longer his top victim and that drove him mad, "Sorry Kakasu maybe we can bond at the rest stop or something", I said winking at him, Kakasu just waved it off and went back to counting his pocket money. "Why do you always ride with the art guys?", Kisame asked, I pondered the answer, "There calm and quiet I guess, and besides Sasori is my Bro!", I laughed as Sasori chuckled, me and Sasori had gotten pretty close, he had showed me the magic of puppetry, and I had shown him how to do some neat crafts that he enjoyed and some he brushed up on, but Deidara was never to far behind, I had gotten so close to him too, I was in love with him and I made sure he didn't know. "How about I ride with you guys some time on the way there? Would that make you happy?", I asked and Kisame had the biggest grin plastered on his face, as I also promised Hidan so he would begin to cuss up a storm.

Deidara came down carrying a few more things that he trough in the back seat with Sasori, I quickly jumped in as Deidara opened his door, he quickly turned on the car and we pulled out, Hidan and Kisame following, Itachi made sure every door window gate was locked properly before walking back to Kisame and hoping in. The drive to school was full of excitement, "so did you bring your bathing suit?", Sasori asked, I nodded, "I need to buy one actually the one I left at home was way to small", I said blushing lightly, "How about I buy you one?", Sasori asked noticing Deidara glare at him, "That would be great Sasori!", I settled back into my seat, "How about you help him pick it out!", I giggled tapping Deidara on the shoulder. He seamed to blush a deep red causing me and Sasori to laugh.

"Sakura! Are you freaking excited or what!", Steph said as she grabbed my arm and began to hop with excitement, "for sure girly! But ill be riding with the guys, if that's cool?", I said she immediately blushed and brought me down in a huddled position, "You know you can hook me up with one of them hotties!", she was giggling madly, "With who haha", I asked kind of serious she glanced over at Kakasu who was hunched over reading something, "Kakasu?", I asked again in question, "Yeah! I mean the others seamed to be locked on to you so why not?", she laughed, she was right they all had there sites on me, but I shook it off since my sites were locked on Deidara, I sighed hold on. I wlaked up to Kakasu who brought me into a hug, "I forgot to say good morning, please forgive me", I sighed and hugged him back, "You're a big teddy bear you know that? You make yourself to be so big but you're a fuzzy teddy inside", I said poking him causing him to chuckle, "Any way I have something to tell you", Kakasu put his book down and looked at me, "Well my friend has grown and interest to you, and she was wondering if you guys could hook up?", I asked glancing back at her, Kakasu laughed, and I patted his shoulder, "I have to warn you, if you do anything to hurt her, I wont forgive you!", I said and Kakasu's laugh dropped, "Aw!", he kicked at the ground and the he sighed, "well at least she is cute', he said gazing back at her, "Ill do it", he said tossing the book into the back seat of the car. I leaned on the hood of Deidara's car as I watched Kakasu approach Steph, they both began to laugh and Kakasu grabbed her hand and lead her to the cafeteria to eat, I sighed, "Awe you hooked your friend up!", Kisame said coming next to me, "Yeah there so cute!", I giggled, as I saw the guys coming toward us, "Well its all set, we just head to first period and then we get released with these passes", Itachi said handing me and Kisame a piece of paper, I noticed Hidan scanning the area, "Hidan is with Steph they went to grab a bite to eat", I said watching Hidan's looks change into disbelief.

We all sat laughing when a group of girls approached us, "Hey boys we were just wondering if you guys would be our partner for the trip?", the completely ignored me, all the guys began to laugh, "No thank you were going to be buddied up anyway", Kisame said, "but we just saw one of your friends with a girl that means one of you guys is free!", a knew the girls very well, they had been mad dogging me since I came here, one was named Erika, the other was Jessica, and the one that had spoke her name was I believe Monica, I was to deep in thought as Hidan wrapped his arms around my waist, "Sorry girls, were all teamed up as you can see", Hidan's voice was deep and scary, I snapped back to reality as I heard Erika yell, "Fick you Sakura! You think your all big and think you can keep these boys to your self! I know witch one you fucking like, and I promise you he will be mine!", she shouted as she stomped off. I quickly pushed Hidan off, "What the hell?", I said as Itachi shook his head, "these girls are a hell of a lot more hostile then the ones were we come from", I nodded in agreement, the bell had ran we all ran to first period. Me and Hidan froze seeing Kakasu and Steph cuddled up to eachother laughing and holding hands, I noticed Steph wink at me and mouthed 'Thank you', at me all I did was nod and take my seat next to Sasori and Deidara. Class was long even if we were in there for 20 min, once the announcement came on, we all jumped up and ran out of the classroom, there were some teacher waiting for us at the cars, "we need you guys to wait until everyone is loaded up", a man said as he told us to stop, "ah Steph your ridding along with them?", one of the female teachers asked, she nodded blushing lightly, Kakasu laughed silently.

"So you guys know the way to San Antonio just in case right?",Itachi nodded, "yes I stayed up all last night studying the roads we should be fine", he hadn't lied he did look at the map, but it only took him a second to memories it. We heard on of the radios go off as we saw the busses begin to move, we all quickly jumped into our vehicles as Itachi leaded this time, we were off!


	4. Chapter 4

The next xhapter to this story is finally up, thank you to all who have favorited this story, i really apreasiate! Reviews would be awesome. Thank you!

We drove for 2 hours before having to pull over, it was going to be roughly a 6-7 hour drive, we were traveling from New Mexico to San Antonio, we pulled into a rest stop area they had a restaurant, and gas station, Sasori decided to get us a table as Deidara went to fill up, I walked into the restaurant with Sasori and found a big enough table for all of us to sit at, Kakasu and Staph joined us as Itachi also came in, we all huddled together watching student enter the café looking for a place to sit also, Kisame and Deidara came in followed by Hidan, then Deidara was pulled back by Erika, Kisame and Hidan sat down eyeing the two people, "I wonder what there talking about", Itachi said, Deidara looked annoyed and Erika was tugging at his Shirt to follow her, then he lightly pushed her away and came to us, he sat right besides me and sighed deeply, "What happen bro?", Kakasu asked holding Steph on his lap, "That chick wanted me to go sit with her, then she tried to kiss me", he ran his hand trough his semi loose hair, "Fucking annoying is all", he sighed leaning his head on my shoulder. We sat in silence as we waited for the waitress to come take our order. When she finally did we all ordered our meals with wide grins, we were hungry as all hell, we needed food!

We sat there eating in silence, when Steph and Kakasu began to laugh, I watched as my best friend began to spoon feed Kakasu, I blushed quickly glancing at Deidara. I felt Sasori tug at my arm as I turn to look at him he held a spoon up to my mouth, I opened my mouth and received the warm soup he was eating, I blushed as he also did, I dint notice that everyone was glaring at him, "You look so cute when people treat you as a child", is all Sasori said before returning to his meal, Deidara gave a small growl that was heard around the table. "Me and Steph are going to get re-fills, who needs some?", Kakasu asked as everyone around the table put there almost empty cups in front of them, they gladly picked up the cups and waddled off laughing, "Wow Kakasu has changed", Hidan said bitting his sandwich, "Love can do that to people", I whispered chopping at my chicken. "Im going to use the restroom actually", I said putting down my knife and fork, I left the table before anyone could offer to lead me, I reached the restroom and entered a vacant stall, I did my business and flushed, then proceeded to wash my hands, that's when the restroom door slammed open. I ignored it until I heard the lock snap on, I glanced up to see three girls walking to me , Erika, Jessica, and Monica. I turned off the faucet and dried my hands.

"You like Deidara don't you!", Erika shouted, I looked at her and sighed, "Maybe I do, what's it to you?", I smireked, "Or I can like Itachi, Maybe Kisame, hell Hidan's my boy toy, you'll never know", I approached her, "Fuck off", I spat on her and she lunged at me quickly slapping my face as the other girls held my hands down, she began to punch my stomach and my face, I noticed someone was banging on the door, it sounded like Itachi. "Im going to beat the shit out of you! So that those guys out there that you have wrapped around your finger will see what a piece of shit you are!", she punched my face again, the door was busted down by the restaurant owner, who quickly grabed Erika by the hair and pulled her off. The other two girls had backed off already, I laid there panting and laughing like I was crazy, Itachi helped me up as I massaged my cheek and secretly healed my stomach, "Using a jutsu in front of these people, your truly different", Itachi whispered making sure no one could see what I was doing. Erika and the other girls were being scolded and were lead back into the bus to be monitored by some teachers, a medic looked me over carefully, "Looks like those girls didn't do much damage", the guy said rubbing some cream on my cheek. Good I now could massage the cream into my skin with my chakra to heal faster. The medic gave the teachers the ok as I was sat outside, "the owner has no beef with you, he has beef with the three girls who locked the door", Hidan said coming out to sit next to me, Deidara and Sasori were busy fixing the door for the owner, which he didn't mind at all, Itachi and Kisame well mostly Itachi was giving the police a repost of what he hears and saw, Hidan was here comforting me, "Some trip huh?", I say making him chuckle, Hidan brought me into a hug and held me, I sighed and eased into him, "God im so tired, can you believe that?", I whispered feeling him kiss my head lightly, "Its ok, Itachi said we got a way to go, maybe you can sleep, on the way", he whispered, I felt his breath against my neck which made me jump, I lightly pushed him off, he stared at me with hurt eyes, "I'm not going to hurt you like I did the last time", he spoke.

Itachi walked over to us noticing Hidan's face, before he could hide it, "Well the buses are going to be leaving soon, the teachers are going to begin rounding up the students", I sighed, I rubbed my head and nodded, "Ill go check on Deidara and Sasori see if I can at least get the keys to lay down in the back", I was about to open the door to the restaurant, when Kisame stopped me, "Its ok you can sleep in our car for now, till we reach another, rest stop", he smiled, I looked over to were I could see Deidara hunched over making sure the door was up right, I nodded and Kisame lead me to there car, I laid down and immediately felt sleep wash over me.

I woke up to the car moving, it looked like it was the afternoon, I tried not to move as I listened to Itachi and Kisame's conversation, "She's been out for an hour now, I wonder when there going to stop again, my legs are falling asleep", Kisame sighed. "Looks like Sasori has gotten really close to her", Itachi mumbled, "I know, him and Deidara were furious we were going to keep her this time, it was kind of funny", Kisame chuckled, "Its not that, there is something going on between her and Deidara, it kinda bugs me", Itachi whispered. "Well you know it bothers me too, I really like Sakura though I don't think she has taken notice", it sounded like Kisame had moved in his seat, I made sure not to move, when I felt a light touch on my cheek. "Hidan has been getting close to, just when I walked up to both of them, it looked like he was hugging her", Itachi sighed, "If only I could hear her thoughts, to figure out who she likes, IF she likes any of us", there was a rustling sound like someone opening a piece of paper. "Her family is known for there Super human strength and there amazing healing jutsu, she would be a great piece to our team and, when time comes, great wife for any of us", Itachi once more sighed. I internally went crazy, me a WIFE!, I started thinking about waking up every morning to Deidara lying next to him, watching him sleep, then I thought of us, on our honey moon. I jumped up rubbing my face, "WOW! Are you ok there, Sakura?", Kisame said with a tone of surprise to his voice, I looked at him, "Yeah, sorry just a really weird dream is all", I sat up to look out the window, cattle country, farm after farm is all I could see, it felt weird not seeing a single mount of sand anywere.

We finally pulled over again for the students to use the restroom and stretch there legs, I jumped out and began to jog in place, "What are you doing?", Kisame asked, I smiled at him, "My legs are asleep im trying to get the blood pumping again", Kisame began to laugh as Hidan and Deidara's cars pulled up. Kakasu walked Steph to the restroom, and Hidan sighed deeply, "those bastards have been at it non stop, its getting on my nerves man!", Hidan grinded his teeth. Sasori walked over to me and pulled me to the side, I looked questioning him why, but I just followed, he lead me to a bench, were he sat me, "Is everything ok Sasori?", he glanced over to were Deidara was eying them, "he's wondering if your ok with the whole riding with Itachi and Kisame thing", I glanced over to were all the boys were glaring at Sasori, I ran my fingers trough my hair sighing and then gave Sasori I serious look, "Ok, ive had enough with this shit.. what the fuck is going on here?", Sasori twitched, I felt my temper rising with it my Chakra. Sasori moved further from me, "I don't know what to say, nothing is going on", he said trying to keep calm, I began to laugh, "Bull shit Sasori tell me what the hell is going on!? Itachi and Kisame were talking about how you and me are getting close and Deidara to Something about Hidan, me marrying one of you guys, Sasori something IS going on", I was passing now, I made sure no one was approaching us and I kept the guys at bay by flaring my chakra at them. Sasori was looking for an answer he had that look of search in his face, then he stood up I froze, "We came here… to find you… to take you back to your viallge…. Or….. to ask you to join our group, you can do this out of choice… or…", he glanced over to Itachi which was nodding at him, "We get you to fall in love with one of us", he finished and he jumped back, I calmed down enough to see the clear picture Sasori had laid in front of me. "So… You guys are playing me?", I asked trying to control my temper, when in a single second I was in Sasori's arms, his lips were on mine, I was frozen, I couldn't do a single thing, my head was running laps around the whole situation. I then pushed him back, he looked down at me, "I'm not playing you…. And I'm sure the other's aren't either", I looked away from him, all I could think about was his kiss, he had stolen my first kiss, the kiss I wanted to share with Deidara. I looked to were the guys were standing they had a look of shock on there face and Deidara was no were to be found, I marched off to the bathrooms ignoring the glares of the girls who had saw, I slammed the stall door and slid down the wall. I cried silently for a few seconds, I still didn't understand what was going on…

"Sakura?", Steph's voice was heard near the stall door, I stayed silent, "Sakura talk to me please?", she pleaded, I cleared my voice, "Yeah?", is all I could manage, she leaned against the stall door, "Talk to me…. What happen?", her voice was kind, she was my best friend after all, "Sasori kissed me", I whispered, she sighed, "Is that what's bothering you?", I froze, did it bother me?, "Were, Were's Deidara?", I heard her shuffle something in her hands, "He's ok… Kakasu went to go find him, from what I could see, Hidan and the other two were devastated, was it that bad?", I sighed and brought my knees to my chest, "I like Deidara, you know that, Sasori….. Sasori is my friend, he's like a brother to me… I…. I don't want that to change", I held back a sob. "Then why don't you tell him Sakura?", I whimpered, "What about the other's?", I asked, in a confused tone she answered, "What about them?", I sighed, "They all like me… Sasori and Hidan have been the only ones to make there moves, what about when Itachi moves in or Kisame, I like them all, I don't want to lose them over something stupid like this", it all spilled out, and it felt good to say it. She taped on the door lightly, "Can I come in please, it sounds like there rounding up people, at least I can help you clam down", I slowly unlocked the door letting her in, she quickly grabbed toilet paper and began patting my face, whipping the tears away. When I was clam enough she lead me out of the restroom, I saw Kakasu talking to Deidara, I couldn't see his eyes, but I did see his hands, they were balled into fists, Sasori was leaning against the car, talking to Itachi, Hidan and Kisame were chatting far from Sasori.

"Are you going to be good Deidara?", I heard Kakasu ask, as we approached them, Deidara nodded, not looking at me, Kakasu sighed turning to me and Steph. Kakasu lightly brushed my cheek, "You cant catch a brake can you kid", he said grabbing Steph's hand, "You are going to ride with her and Deidara for now, ill ride with Hidan as Sasori will be with Itachi", Deidara twitched at this as he took his car keys out and walked away. I hoped in to the front seat and steph hoped in the back, I heard Itachi tell Deidara something, I dint understand, before he sat down next to me. Still not looking at me he buckled himself in and turned the car on, the buses did the same, as teachers scrambled checking that everyone was in the bus, the busses pulled out followed by Itachi then Deidara moved his car and followed Itachi, Hidan behind us. It was quite, way to quiet for me, Steph sighed behind me as she patted my shoulder, "Deidara are you ok?", she asked Deidara only nodded, he still dint look at us.

This time we drove for 4 hours no more, 6 hours it was already dark when we saw the sign, "Welcome to San Antonio", I sighed leaning back on the seat Steph had fallen asleep along time ago, I couldn't help but look over at Deidara, he looked so tired, but he looked so relaxed, I hadn't noticed that I was touching him, my hand felling his arm, he twitched, and glanced at me, "Wha….What are you doing?", he whispered, I leaned over and kissed his cheek and kissed his neck as he quickly pushed me away, "Don't do this….. don't do this to me…..", he whispered hurt in his voice, I looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about?", I asked looking over to make sure Steph was still asleep, "If you and Sasori are dating that's fine, don't cheat on him with me ok, please", a tear slid down his cheek, I stared at him in silence…

**Reviews would be much appresiated thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EDIT: ** ill be taking my time updating this story, since i wanna keep it on a good straight line, without lossing sight of the point of the story. So i would much appresiate if you rate. Voice your opinion friends! Also i have noticed not alot of people finish story's on here? is it like a thing?

We pulled into a hotel parking lot Deidara quickly cleaned himself up, I stopped his hand and he looked at me, pain painted on his face, he had parked and I quickly kissed him, I kissed him with all I had, stopping his other hand from pushing me off, I pulled away long enough to tell him, "me and Sasori arnt dating", I whispered peeking his lips again, "Don't think that please", before I moved off him and opened the car door. I pulled open the passenger door, waking steph up, "Were at the hotel dude", is all I said before walking away, I held my hand to my face, slowly licking my lips, tasting Deidara, I blushed felling a slight tug on my shirt, it was Jake, "You ok?", he asked. I sighed, "Yeah im fine", I lied Itachi came to us, "Excuse me I need to borrow Sakura for a bit", I felt fear swell up in me as he lead me back to the car, Deidara was leaning against his car also covering his lips, he glanced at me and quickly looked away. "Well since were here we need to talk about room mates", Steph began to laugh, "Itachi that's a no brainer, there not going to let us buddy up with guys, it only girls with girls, and guys with guys!", Steph laughed pulling me close, itachi sighed holding up some room keys, Steph immediately shut up, "How?", I asked Itachi grinned," they all have two beds don't worry", I shivered Steph retreated and gripped Kakasu who took one of the keys from Itachi, I was left to fend for my self, Hidan quickly came to my side, "Ill take a key, and ill start to take her luggage up to her room", he said pulling me in, I shied away and moved next to Deidara, who froze as I approached him. "If you don't mind, can I stay with Deidara?", I asked Itachi reluctantly handed Deidara a key, Deidara snatched it and popped open his car trunk.

I opened the door to the hotel room, and quickly jumped on the bed dropping the bags I had carried up, I snuggled into the pillow, hearing Deidara grunt, I looked over at him, "Is that it?", I asked he nodded, "I….I need to go make sure the car is locked", he said disappearing down the hall. I laid in bed a little more before getting up and rearranging my suitcases, when that was done, I sat down and looked out the window. A nock was heard on the door, and I carefully opened it, it was one of the teachers, "Umm who is your room mate so I can put it down on my list", she asked I quickly panicked Steph quickly ran to me, "Were sharing a room miss", she said pushing me aside and laying down on Deidara's bed, the teacher nodded and began scribbling some stuff before moving on. "Thank you dude", I sighed, "Hey no problem now all we have to do is chill then I can go back to my room", she smiled shyly, another knock on the door, I went over it was Itachi, he scanned the room, "Deidara?", i smoothed my finders trough my hair, "He went to go get something from his car I think", he nodded and took off down the hall, Steph took that time to make her escape were Kakasu was holding the door open to her.

I showered and took my time brushing my hair, I heard the door open and close, Deidara was back from doing god knows what. I brushed my teeth and made sure I picked up my dirty clothes from the floor. I opened the door and bump in to Deidara, he blushed and looked away, "Sorry, un", he stepped aside allowing me to pass before he locked himself in the restroom. I shook it off and moved to my bed, I moved the covers and laid down finally getting to relax, the bathroom door opened, Deidara's hair was down, which made him ten times more attractive, he glanced at me and sighed, "Umm", he started he pointed to right wall "Itachi and Kisame are in that room next to us", then he pointed to left wall, "Hidan and Sasori are there, and Kakasu and Steph are next to them", he finished gathering his clothes for the shower, "Dei?", I whispered he froze and looked up at me, "Im sorry", I whispered once more, he moved closer to me grabbing my chin making me look up at him, "sorry for what, you did nothing wrong, its just", he sighed, "I need to cool off is all, it was a long drive for me", he let my chin go as he made his way to the restroom. I sighed when the door clicked shut, maybe I did the wrong thing kissing him in his car, I though, I rolled over to set the alarm clock, we had to be up early to go to Six flags tomorrow, once that was done I snuggled into the sheets and let sleep over take me.

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! Is all I heard as I lazily slapped the alarm off, I moaned stretching in bed when I heard shuffling next to me, I glanced over to see Deidara watching me, I blushed as I sat up, "how long have you been up?", I asked whipping the sleep from my eyes, "Not to long, ive just been up thinking", he sighed. I got up from my bed and went to one of my bags, shuffling trough all my clothes I had packed, "Thinking about what", I asked finding a nice light blue shirt and some blue jean short shorts, "Thinking about the parings that are going to be made today", he whispered, I froze and slowly turned over to him, "Would you like to be my partner, he shot up in his bed, "Ah….ah s….sure?", he stuttered. I stood up, "Great now that that's settled how about we get dressed breakfast is about to be served in the lobby, might as well get down there early, I said walking over to the bathroom. I quickly stripped away my PJ's and put on the clothes I had found in my bag, brushing my hair up into a nice pony tail and brushing my teeth, I had unlocked the door, so Deidara could come in and brush his teeth too. When I exited the restroom I found Deidara screwing with his hair, I sighed grabbing my brush, "Would you like the help?", I asked watching him blush, I sat behind him and began brushing his hair, "How the hell have you been able to survive without me", I asked playfully, he chuckled slightly, "I don't know, pure luck I suppose", I sighed finishing off the tie in his hair. I reached over to grab the sun tan lotion when he froze, "whats wrong?", I asked popping the cap off, "Do we need to put that on now?", he asked shyly I giggled its better now than latter, I pumped some of the lotion on my hand carefully moving the hair away from his neck, he shuddered at the feeling on the cold cream touching his neck, I began to smooth it into his skin moving it around his shoulders and the front of his chest, lightly gasping at the feel of my fingers going down his shirt. When I was done he turned to me were I put some lotion in his hands, watching him smooth it over his arms, I then turned my back to him handing him the bottle, "Could you please put some on my back and neck too?", I asked, I heard him carefully squirt some out on his hand and his hands were on my neck seconds later, his hands felt nice on me, the warmth and feel of it all made me moan lightly as he began moving his hands towards the front part of my neck, he was done quickly and I was a bit mad about that. I finished putting the sun tan lotion on my legs when he came out of the restroom.

We both walked down stairs were Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and Hidan were already eating, I grabbed a cup of orange juice and some toast with cheese spread and walked over to the table they were seated at. "How did you sleep?", Kisame asked not looking up from his cereal, "Great actually, im really pumped for today!", I said laughing, "That's great! I bet today is going to be so Fucking fun! Im a slap the bitch that ruins it for me!", Hidan cheered. Deidara came and sat down next to me, he had also grabbed some toast, "So what are the partners for today?", Itachi asked, me and Deidara raised our hands, "For today me and Sakura are partners if you guys don't mind?", Deidara spoke taking a sip of Orange juice, Hidan chimed in, "Ok, I get the babe tomorrow then? Don't worry we will have a bitching time!", Hidan chuckled. Steph and Kakasu walked down the hall hand in hand giggling, it wasn't long after them that students started pouring into the lobby. Deidara and I had decided to go out and wait by the car when Sasori approached us, "Umm, can I talk to you Sakura?", he asked not looking at Deidara, I nodded and walked away with him, "What is it?", I asked, Sasori was glancing at Deidara, "Im sorry about yesterday, I really don't want things to change between us, just because of me", he said he then leaned in, "Besides Steph told me about your interest in Deidara", I quickly covered his mouth as Itachi and Kisame walked by, both glancing at us oddly. "When the hell did she tell you that?", I asked in a panicked stated, "Last night, we were texting and she told me", Sasori sighed , I scratched my head, "Im sorry", is all I could say, Sasori patted my shoulder, "Its ok… I always knew, you saw me more as a brother figure.. I guess I didn't want to except", he whispered. I looked over to were Deidara was carefully watching us which made me smile, "Sasori?", I asked he looked up at me, "Will you always be by my side as a friend?", I asked looking into his eyes, he nodded, "Of course Sakura", he whispered, I smiled "If I could I would hug you, but, I don't want Dei getting any bad vibes, you know?", I said looking over to him, Sasori chuckled, "I would never think Deidara was the jealous type", I also laughed, Sasori again patted my shoulder, "Ill back off, but you still have those 3 to worry about", he said nodding towards Itachi, Kisame and Hidan, I nodded, "I know".

**REVIEW! More comming soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**EDIT:** Hello fellow readers! I appresiate the views! here is the next chapter, working on the next one. I will try to keep my paragraphs shorter so you guys wont strain your eyes (sorry im use to writing big lenghty paragraphs for class work). Keep on being awesome! Please review?

**I dont own Naruto D:**

Me and Deidara stood side by side as we waited patiently in line, we weren't to far behind the gate, we would be probably the 20-21st person to go into the park today. We could hear the wave of excitement sweeping over the seniors class, also those of normal visitors, someone tugged at my shoulder, it was Itachi, me and Deidara turned to face him as he snapped some bracelet on our wrists, "What's the hell is this, un?", Deidara said twirling the new band that was on his wrist, "its to keep track of each other, if we get separated or if you two manage to get away from each other, the bands will guid you, non-suspiciously of course, back to each other or to us", Itachi finished, Deidara sighed deeply, "So these are basically trackers?", Itachi nodded. I turned my back to him examining the bracelet, no doubt about it, it was tapped into her chakra, removing it would be a bitch if i needed too. Excitement was escalated once the gates opened, Deidara had grabbed my hand, gripping it tightly as we were pushed forward, "fucking bastards!", Deidara cussed in a low whisper making sure to keep a hold of me, "FUCK! You FUCKS! Stop fucking pushing or ill have your nuts swinging around my god dam neck before you even get in!", Hidan scram, I guess he was pushing back, since the pressure on us was lifted.

When we were finally at the gate two people looked over us carefully, making sure we had no weapons or anything on us, before slapping another band on us and letting us in, Deidara quickly pulled me to the Galiath the line still being short. "Man this thing looks totally sweet!", as I watched him examine the structure, I felt my stomach tighten, I had a slight fear of heights, Deidara must of noticed as he slightly punched my shoulder, "Don't worry, youll be fine, ok? Your with me!", Deidara laughed bringing me into a hug, I eased into him taking in his sent and the warmth of his skin when I saw the gates open. People flooded in taking there seats, me and Dediara moved up we were the next ones up, and he HAD to choose to be the front row, I shivered as the ride took the people up away from us, hearing the people scream in anticipation, I didn't notice until Deidara gasped that I was squeezing his arm tightly, I let go of him quickly as he rubbed his harm, "You got to watch that strength of your Sakura, it can be dangerous", he quickly hugged me as he saw my eyes drop, "Im not saying it's a bad thing, you just have to watch it ok?, un", I smiled up at him nodding, he truly was the best.

The rollercoaster pulled in, bringing the passengers back to get off, I cringed as the door swung open in front of us, Deidara sat at the side as I sat next to him, feeling other people sit beside me , I made sure I was buckled in as tight as it would let me. I gripped the bars that were shoulder attached to the guard tightly, as I felt a light touch, it was Deidara he was staring deeply at me with those teal blue eyes, "Calm down, im here ok, un", h whispered his eyes were entrancing to all hell. I felt the ride move a bit as we jolted forward beginning our descent, I began to panic, I was squeezing my eyes tightly as again I felt a touch Deidara was grabbing my hand, making sure it was loose enough on the bar, I didn't want to open my eyes but I could feel his gaze on me. I felt the rollercoaster become lose which made my eyes snap open, I saw the sight in front of me, we feel forward before twisting into a loop, ripping a scream from my mouth, my head was glues back, we twirled and span a couple of more times before the ride ended. I sat back feeling my body slowly loosen from the pressure that was put on it, I could hear Deidara laughing and cheering to go again.

I walked down the stair carefully feeling sick to my stomach as Deidara held me to stabilize me, then we heard some cheering, Deidara froze as I lifted my head to see who it was. A boy Deidara's age I guessed was cheering and waving at us hysterically, he had jet black hair that was spiked up, he wore a tight black work out shirt that made his muscles pop, along with some black cargo shorts. What was odd abort him that I could see is that he wore a orange mask, covering his face, Deidara cussed silently as the man ran up to us, "DEIDARA-SEMPAI! I missed you so much! Toby was beginning to worry!", the boy sang clinging to Deidara like a baby gorilla. He then turned to me bringing me into a hug, "I cant believe Deidara-sempai scored a cutie like you! It must have been a very hard fight between Hidan, Itachi and Kisamu-kun!", he said tightening his grip on me. He finally let go once Deidara smaked him on the head, "what the fuck are you doing here?", Deidara asked as the young boy rubbed his head, "Leader-sama was worried that something had gone wrong so he sent me to check on you guys!", Deidara raised an eyebrow, "My name is Toby! Toby is a good boy!", Tobi spun around to me extending his hand, I shook it cautiously, "Im Sakura". "So it is Fucking true! They sent baby sitters to look after us!", Hidans voice came from behind us, sasori was right behind him as I noticed a new guy. He had bright green hair also spiked up and he was wearing a black tight long sleeved shirt, with kaki cargo shorts, one side of his face looked fine, but the other was covered by some odd mask, something you would see in that play "Phantom of the opera". Hidan brought me into a hug, "You miss me babe?", he said snuggling into my hair, Toby quickly swatted at him, "Sakura-chan belongs to Dei-sempai! Have you yet to except defeat!", Toby said tugging me from Hidan. Hidan began to laugh deeply, "That is fucking brilliant! I have yet to loose to that she-male! Besides", Hidan walked up to me and grabbed my chin, "Sasori already decided to back off, I have a better chance", Hidan lightly brushed his lips over my nos, my body was frozen, why could I move?

I felt arms wrap around me as they tugged me away, black hair lightly draped over my shoulder, it was Itachi, is grip was tight around my waist as he spoke, "Don't get cocky Hidan, have you forgotten about us?", Itachi spoke. I have had enough, I forcefully pushed Itachi off, and marched back to Deidara who was eyeing Hidan and Itachi closely. I gripped his right arm and pulled him away, "Right now all I care about is having fun! You guys can argue all day about who will get me or what ever you guys are thinking, just please I want a day to relax!", I scram as I felt an hand pull my shoulder. I turned to Deidara who was gazing straight into my eyes, my knees felt week but I have to regain composure! "You two are very close as it seams?", the unknown man spoke, causing Deidara to brake his gaze, "My name is Zetsu by the way", he said waving lightly at me before Hidan broke in, "I don't think there THAT close Deidara dosnt have the balls to make the first move, she will be in someone else's arms before he does", Deidara squeezed my shoulder tightly, as I noticed his gaze piercing Hidan's. "At least im not the one that tried to kill her! Or rape her!", Deidara yelled causing uneasy stares to be showered on us, Hidan smirked. I noticed Zetsu fix his gaze on Hidan, "Maybe we should continue this conversation another time", he said pulling Hidan away, I tugged at Deidara's arm motioning him to just walk away. Toby was at my side pulling me away from Deidara, I looked at him, "what are you doing?", I asked, Tobi sighed, "Dei-sempai and the others are going to chat for a bit", he began motioning to a very secluded area, "How about you hang out with Tobi? Tobi is a very good boy! And I know how to have fun too!", I glanced back at Deidara who was next to Sasori, Sasori was whispering something into Deidara's ear.

"Hey Sakura you want Ice cream?", Tobi sang as we sat down at a café, it was already noon and it had gotten pretty hot really fast, and I hadn't seen or heard from Deidara, I was worried and annoyed, "Yeah Vanilla please?", Tobi skipped to the vender as I laid my head down, this heat was killing me. Then I felt someone sit next to me I looked up to see Kisame. "What are you doing here?", I asked as I turned to him, he sighed, "just relaxing, this heat is horrible, how can people live in this", he said fanning himself with his T, I then looked around, "were is everyone else?", he stopped and looked at me, "Uh… there still talking". Tobi planted himself loudly in front of me holding the vanilla cone to me, I took it and nibbled on the delicious treat, "were's Sempai?", Tobi asked moving his mask just barely to nibble on his ice cream, I eyed him carefully, I was so dam curious what was under that mask. "He's with Itachi and Hidan, Zetsu is talking to them, it got pretty boring so I decided to bounce", he sighed , I took another nibble of my ice cream. I felt angry now, what the hell was going on!? We sat in silence as me and Tobi finished up our cones, I got up quickly and retied my hair, "were you going Sakura-cahn?", Tobi asked confused, I sighed, "I need to be alone right now Tobi, I am beyond frustrated with everything", I said balling my hands into fists, "Frustrated about what?", Tobi asked as I noticed Kisame glance at him. I rubbed my temples as I began explaining, when I was finished Kisame sat in silence as Tobi examined the problem I had set in front of him, "Just leave me alone for a bit ok?", I said as I ran off. I ran trough the crowds of people till something caught my interest, I hid quickly so I wouldn't be noticed. It was Deidara with Erika , Erika was telling him something Deidara looked annoyed, until she pulled him to a secluded area, I followed making sure I wasn't noticed. Erika had pulled Deidara into a gated area, which I jumped over without any trouble , I stayed behind a thick tree as I examined them, "Why are you so mysterious? And why are you always avoiding me?", Erika asked pushing Deidara playfully, he only grunted, "Look I have no time to mess around I need to get back to Sakura", he said turning to leave. Erika quickly grabbed his arm stopping him, "What the hell is wrong with you? Cant you see I like you?", she said shoving him to the wall they were standing by, "I don't like you", Deidara replied Erika keeped him against the wall, "cant you see that slut is playing you? She had Hidan around her dam finger as she also has Sasori, do you think she loves you? I bet she has a stronger attraction to Hidan than to you!", she shoved him back again, then she kissed him, I stood frozen, Deidara struggled before pulling her into him, he kissed her madly. I felt like my heart had stopped, my breathing had ceased, all I could do was watch, somehow I had managed to pull my self away as I laid back against the tree, I felt tears sting my eyes, when I looked back they were gone.

I sat silently on a bench looking at my feet when footsteps approached me, "Ive been looking all over for you!", it was Deidara, he was breathing heavily, I held back I a tear, "Tobi had told me you took off somewhere, Tobi and Kisame had lost you in the crowd", he said putting his hand on my shoulder, I quickly slapped it away. I looked up to him, "you could of just tract me down with this fucking bracelet!", I scram pointing at my wrist as I stood up, "Sakura are you ok?", he asked again reaching for me, I pushed him away, he flew back, he sat up as he held his chest, I had use my chakra to push him back, I quickly held my head yelling at my self to keep it together. More footsteps were heard, "Deidara are you ok?" Sasori spoke, I put a hand to cover my eyes as Sasori approached me, "You know you cant be using Chakra around here!", he whispered I couldn't help but chuckle, Sasori had froze, I then glanced at him staring him dead in his eyes, I know he noticed the hurt written all over my face, as I pushed him back, "Stay the fuck away from me, pass the dam message, I want nothing to do with you guys anymore, im fucking done!", I yelled, I then looked at Deidara holding back tears, "I hope you fucking love her, you piece of shit!", I scram as I ran off again. I violently ripped off the bracelet around my wrist and trough it to the side, my chakra was unbalanced for a bit but I managed.

I secured my chakra under lock and key so they wouldn't be able to find me, I had bought a black hoodie and I had the hood over my head, I sipped on some soda trying to keep my self calm. My hands were shaking so bad it was frustrating, the train pulled in to the stoop, I got on and sat a few people sat behind me and in front of me. This train was actually relaxing, it took you around the park and made stops in case you wanted to get off, I got a text from steph, asking were I was that Kakasu wanted to talk, i ignored it and shoved it back into my pocket. I unwrapped a lollipop from its wrapper and shoved it into my mouth, the sugar soothed me a bit more, the train pulled into a station, I noticed it was late as I got another txt, again it was steph this time she was saying that the teachers were rounding people up, I sighed putting the phone into my pocket and making my way to the gate, I stopped pulled out my wallet and began counting the money, I had enough money for my own room. I reached the gate and noticed Hidan and Zetsu scanning the area for me, I also noticed Tobi and Sasori walking around the crowed of people approaching the gate, my stomach tightened as I approached the gate. Tobi and Sasori walked right past me, feeling relieved as I now approached Hidan, I quickly walked past him holding my cut off soda close to me, success I had escaped them. I made my way to one of the busses as I prepped my self, I made sure my shoes were on tight and that my hoodie was secure on me. I them lept off, I knew they would be able to sense my chakra now but as long as I could get to the hotel before them I would be fine, I left from tree to tree making sure I wouldn't be noticed my incoming cars.

I reached the hotel in record time shutting and sealing my chakra again, I asked for a singles room and made my way upstairs, I quickly gathered my things and with my super natural strength hauled it all to my new room which was down the hall on the opposite side. Once inside my new room I dropped all my things and and shut the curtains on the window, dimed the light a bit, and trough my self on the new bed I sighed hearing the voices of student flood the hall. I also felt there chakra in the hall I concentrated hard using my kill of ease dropping to the max, I heard Deidara open the dorr to his room, other people im guessing Itachi and Tobi examine the room, "Looks like she booked it", Itachi said, Hidan was now in the room, he closed the door behind him, "How the fuck did she get past me!?", he scram, "And YOU! What the fuck did you DO?!", Hidan scram, "I…I don't know what I did…. I did nothing!", Deidara yelled I cringed feeling tears escape my eyes, "She was talking about some other girl, did you do something with someone else?", Itachi spoke, "No! I was looking for her everywere, once you let me go I found Tobi and Kisame then I began looking for her, I wasn't with no girl", I stopped listening I sighed into my pillow. How can he not know what the fuck he did! That fucking prick! I yelled mentally, getting up gathering my things and jumping into the shower.

**REVIEW?**


	7. Chapter 7

**EDIT:** Wow i just noticed how much i type. Well here is the next chapter, i sware im tryig to paragraph it more so its a bit more esy on the eyes! haha Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Review are awesome!

**I wish i owned Naruto, but sadly i dont :P**

I rolled over and glanced sleepily at the clock, it was 4 in the morning, I growled pushing my face into the pillow, after a couple of more minutes I sat up, I pulled my hair into a pony tail and began to work out. I did my 100 pushups, 100 sit ups and jogged on place for 10 minutes, did my leg stretching and then jumped into the shower again.

As I got out of the shower my phone vibrated, I grabbed it noticing the caller ID, it was Steph and carefully pushed the "Talk" button, "Hello?", I asked, "WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN LAST NIGHT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU HAVE NO DAM IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU LAST NIGHT!", she scram into the phone, I sighed sitting at the edge of my bed, "Im fine Steph you can stop freaking out", I was putting on my socks as she spoke, "Were are you Sakura the guys are worried about you! You do know were going back to the park today?", I sighed once more checking myself in the mirror.

"If it makes you feel better im still in the same hotel, and I will be going to the park today but on my own", steph was silent, "Hello?", I asked, "What happen Sakura?", she asked I laid back down I stared up at the roof, "I…. you know how I like Deidra right?", I asked, she answered me with a "Uhuh", I then shut my eyes fighting back the images, "I… I saw him and Erika, kissing in a restricted area….. I lost my shit when Deidara didn't even bother pushing back! What the fuck was I suppose to do! I wanted to be alone, I had, I have so much on my mind, that image in permanently carved into my mind!", I yelled fighting back my tears and anger, again Steph was quite, I heard her cuss under her breath, "Ill see you down stairs?", she asked I hesitated, as she continued, "Kakasu is going to keep the guys away, I want to see you and talk, please?", she pleaded I agreed as she hung up her phone. I heard her door open and her run to the elevators, I slowly opened and closed my door and ran to the stairs.

We drank coffee as she stared at me, I sighed, "If your expecting me to cry, im not going to, I cried all I could cry, yesterday, I have no more tears to shed", I sipped my coffee looking out the window, it was nice and cloudy, just my type of weather. "Are you sure it was him?", she asked, I slowly looked at her, examining her, "what are you saying?", she glanced away, "I just cant believe it its all, Deidara was frantic after you ran off, he looked so confused and hurt, either that or he's a hell of an actor", she said sipping her coffee too. I cringed as I saw Sasori and Tobi come down from the hall, I noticed other following them, I looked out the window, I didn't want to see them.

"I know what I saw", I said grinding me teeth, her hand landed on mine which caused me to look at her, "what are you going to do now?, are you going to ignore the whole group?", I sighed bringing my head down to the table in a hard "TUD". I stared down at my feet, "I feel like there all playing me, trying to get me to like them, I have no idea what's going on, I think I liked it better when I was ignored and hated, at least that hurt a hell of a lot less", I fought back tears, Steph sighed, "So what's the verdict?", Kakasu's voice scared me as my head shot up to stare ta him, his eyes meet mine I looked away with a grunt, "she want's nothing to do with them", Steph sighed drinking her coffee, "then who is going to be her partner?", Kakasu asked, "I want to be alone", I spoke quickly, Kakasu eyed me, "you know you cant do that", I stodd up slamming my fist into the table, "Wll its better than being stuck with one of THEM!", scram, I was fuming now, I had to control my self, Kakasu straightened up, keeping the eye contact, "I have no beef woth you Sakura, I care for you and Steph, but you know you cant be off by your self", he said, I growled, "Well then say you teamed me up with one of them, but I am NOT wearing that stupid devise!, once im at the park and trough the gate, im on my own!", I yelled stomping off to the elevators, were I quickly punched in the wrong floor so in case they followed me.

I made sure the bathing suit fit me right before putting on my shirt and shorts, I grabbed my backpack and shoved in my towel, sun lotion, and a hair brush, just in case. I ran down to the lobby were everyone was getting ready to bored the busses, I made sure my shoes were on tight as I made my way outside, I stretched and readied myself for the jump when I was interrupted, "Were are you going?", it was Hidan, I didn't answer as I adjusted my bag, making sure it was on properly, "Are you fucking ignoring me now?", he sounded annoyed but again I paid no attention as I studied the trees, to find a good secure branch to jump on. "Fucking listen to me!", he turned me me around and I quickly kicked him sending him toppling back, "Fuck off Hidan!", he stood up holding his stomach, "Is that the best you got bitch!?", he stood up popping his back, "I know your fucking mad at that she-male but, do you have to group us together with that fag?", he finished I grinded my teeth. "Come on im taking you today, and your sticking with me, you got it!", I snapped my fist connected with his face sending him back, I quickly picked him up and kicked him a few more times before punching him again.

When Hidan hit the floor I noticed people had ran over, I breathed heavily as Hidan grunted struggling to sit up, "Calm down Sakura!", Sasori yelled, I ignored him as I approached Hidan, Hidan spat out blood as he laughed, "I like you Sakura, did I ever tell you that? I now love you! Your strength sends chills down my spine", Hidan chuckled, "IM NOT YOUR FUCKING TOY!", I scram punching him repeatedly into the grown, hearing his ribs snap. I was pulled off by Tobi as he restrained my body, "Im not your toy! You cant fucking play with my emotions! I wont fucking let you! Im sick of you guys!", I yelled felling tears stream down my face. I calmed down a bit and Tobi held me close to him, I was no longer fighting, was he comforting me? Itachi had gone over to help Hidan up, Hidan snapped his neck and sighed, he was standing straight! Most people would be crippled and not able to move yet Hidan was in perfect shape.

Tobi had let go of me allowing me to stretch and heal my knuckled, "You should buy gloves for that", Tobi said holding one of my hands, I pulled away muttering, "I have, all the gloves here wear out so fast", I cracked my fingers, once I was done with the healing , I then began walking back to the entrance of the hotel, "Were you going?", Sasori asked, I ignored him shoving him to the side, I walked upp to one of the teachers, "Is there room on the bus?", I asked, the teacher looked surprised, "Of course there is! Hop on!", I sighed as I climbed in, I sat way in the back, so I wouldn't be bothered.

"So? If it isn't Sakura!", an annoying voice called my name, I grunted ignoring her existence, "What is little miss perfect doing here?", she spoke again . I sat up and pulled her close by her shirt caller, she paniced a bit as I spoke, "Aren't you fucking satisfied? You fucking got him! You fucking won! Now fuck off!", I said tossing her back as I sat back on my seat, "I don't know what your talking about but your fucking off your rocker!", she yelled I looked at her with fierce eyes, "oh? You don't remember? That little talk you had with Deidara?", she stared blankly at me, "What?", I got irritated way to fast, "You fucking kissed him didn't you! You pulled him away and you fucking won him!", I yelled again she gave me a confused stare, the girls behind her also seamed confused. Jessica spoke up, "she was with us the whole time? We never even once say Deidara yesterday…. Are you ok Sakura?", the looked genuinely confused, there body language wasn't lying either, "What the fuck?", I whispered, I got closer to Erika, "You didn't see him?", she nodded no, her eyes showed nothing, nothing but fear and worry. I rubbed my head furiously not knowing what to do, we were still at the hotel, I had maybe 5 min. I quickly jogged out of the buss and looked for Steph, she was standing next to Kakasu and Hidan, when I pulled her away, "Sakura?", she asked, "Something is wrong with me", I whispered Steph nodded her head, "Yeah ive noticed", she wasn't kidding, "I just attacked Erika in there, driving her to admit she kissed Deidara, but when I brought it up, straight confusion over took her face, you know I have a gift for telling if people are lying, she wasn't Steph, she wasn't!", I yelled causing Tobi and Sasori to look our way. "Are you sure it was Erika?", I nodded, "Fucking positive! With out a fucking doubt!", Steph looked concerned, I didn't notice Sasori had come over.

"What all this about?", he asked I glared at him, "She just found out something is all", Steph replied I eyed her, "Does it involve mister mopes a lot?", he said motioning over to Deidara who was leaning against a tree, he looked like a statue, as he let his hair flow in the breeze, I slapped my self mentally, remembering all that I saw, I quickly pulled in Sasori, I explained everything, once I was done he sighed running his fingers trough his hair, "that is fucking odd", he said glancing over at Deidara who was swatting Tobi away. "I have an idea of what might of happen, but", he leaned in whispering, "If you can be patient and play along, till I figure it out, that would be grate", I growled as he nodded toward Hidan. I inhaled deeply as I nodded at Sasori, I then walked to Hidan, hooked my harm into his and pulled him away, "Im going to play nice just for now", I growled he wrapped his arm around me, "finally come to your senses?", he whispered I punched him in the gut, causing him to hunch over as we approached his car.

Waiting in the express lane at six flags wasn't that bad as the normal lines, which were just as packed as they were yesterday, I glanced over to see Sasori talking to Deidara, I was guessing he was telling him all that had happen. I sighed felling Hidan fidgeting next to me, "What the hell are you doing?", I asked he froze. He slowly showed me his sun screen, I sighed taking the cream from him, "If you needed help you should ask", I said squishing cream into my palm, Hidan lifted off his shirt as I began to smooth on the cream, I rubbed it slowly into his back making sure it got absorbed properly. He sighed a couple of times which I ignored before pulling his shirt back down and handing back the lotion to him.

"You need me to do your back?", he asked with a grin, "No I actually did that this morning", he quickly looked depressed, Itachi and Kisame had come to us, also holding the sunscreen I there hands, "Could you please?", Kisame spoke looking away shamefully, I sighed as I took it, I rubbed cream on there backs, but what caught my interest is how Sasori studied Itachi as I did his back, he then quickly nodded at me, I finally got it, Itachi was Sasori's target for the day, I finished, motioning Tobi over he came over skipping happily as he also lifted his shirt, I was on lotion duty. Sasori was next then I knew it was Deidara, he stared at me hesitant I pulled at his shirt and he quickly took it off, I made sure to get the cream all over his, muscular back, fighting back the urge to just bring him into an embrace and tell him my feelings once more.

"it just keeps getting hotter and hotter doesn't it!", Hidan yelled as we made our way to the water park, segment of six flags, I sighed as we approached the man, "Two locker keys please!", Hidan asked as he shoved $20 dollars at the guy, he also quickly gave him the keys. Hidan tossed me my locker key as we reached to restrooms, "Well ill be waiting for you here", he said leaning on the wall, I looked at him confused, "Arnt you going to change?", he sighed, "Whats the dam point? All I have to do is fling off my shirt and pull down my pants, go swimming in my boxers. I blushed not because I thought it was sexy, but because it was insanely naughty. I locked my self in a stall, quickly pulling off my shirt and my shorts, shoving them in my bag as I pulled out my sandals, I quickly pulled off my shoes and shocks and began to re arrange my junk so that everything fit fine.

I walked out of the stall, to fix my hair, and look at myself, the bikini Deidara had bought me was perfect, it was a dark orange with little red pettles on it, the bikini top, hugged my breast so perfectly, it felt wonderfull, and my bikini bottoms weren't too, exposing of my butt, but just right! I sighed pulling out my towel so I wouldn't have to look for it in my bag when I needed it and secured my bag on my back as I walked out. Hidan quickly looked at me surprised, his mouth was open and he had dropped his shirt, "Umm Hidan? Your nose is bleeding", I said as he quickly pulled out some paper from his pocket and looked away, "You… You look good Sakura, lets go put our shit in our lockers yeah?", he said picking up his shirt and walking off. I followed as we reached out lockers, I secured my bag and towel in the locker before locking it up, I then secure my key around the brace let we were given at the gate.

I heard some gasps from behind as I turned to see who it was, Deidara and Sasori stood with Toby, Deidara was covering his mouth and Sasori tried to avert his gaze from my chest, Hidan cleared his trought braking the boys from the trance, "Um… that suit looks good on you, un, so im guessing it fits you right?", Deidara asked not looking at me. "It sure does, its actually very comfortable! Thanks again Deidara!", I said twirling around, all the boys gasped, Tobi stood still, "Tobi feels very happy", he said slowly, Deidara and Sasori quickly eyed him, Tobi slowly pointed down and Sasori moved in front of him, "well we will be seeing you on the rides right!?", I nodded and Hidan did to as we walked off.

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**EDIT:** WOOT! This chapter is finally up and ready! im trying to keep it in short paragraphs and looking over my spelling (Im sorry!) also i barely noticed that i have indeed been mispelling Kakazu (IM SORRY!)

Thank you to those who brought this stuff to my attention much appresiation! Enjoy.

We got to a poll area the water wasn't to deep maybe 10 feet, I sat down putting my feet into the water, I noticed Hidan jump in slashing all over me, he laughed as we smoothed his silver hair back, I couldn't help but notice how attractive he really was. He was fit, very, fit, and his eyes were so odd they were amazing, his crocked smile, gave me chills, I then thought of Deidara, compared to him, Deidara was a true god. I looked over to see if I could find him, I did. I watched as he pulled his hair free from the tai it was in, watching his muscles twitch at every movement he made, his hips led a tamping tail into his pants, I was speechless. I felt someone come closer, it was Hidan he pulled me into the water in one swift motion, I came up taking a hug breath and pushing him back, "You little ass hole!", I scram clinging to the cement. In one swift motion he pulled me to him and his lips meet mine, he seemed the type to be rough, be he was gentle, VERY gentle, I pushed him away, as he gazed into my eyes, "I heard about what happen with Deidara", he said I froze, "I just can't stand when you still look at him like that, he's a piece of shit!, and you deserve the best", he pulled me in again this time I stopped him. "Don't please", I whispered. Deidara and Sasori were in the water swimming to us, Hidan moved away, he was sad, but right now I didn't care.

We swam a bit relaxing, we raced with one another, I straddled Hidan's back as Deidara did Tobi, and raced in the water from one side to the other. Hidan was a fast swimmer so we won with no problem. We were having fun, I pulled myself out of the pool and made my way to sit on one of the lounge chairs they had set up, it was already noon, we had spent all day, at the pool. I laid back relaxing, "so, you guys have been here all day?", Itachi spoke, scaring the hell out of me, "What the fuck man! Your so dam quiet!", he chuckled as he leaned back on the chair next to mine. He sighed and he looked impatient, "are you ok?", I asked, he looked at me searching my face for something then looked at Deidara, "It's a shame what Deidara did" he began I froze, "I'm sad you had to see it", he sat up looking at me. I composed my self, "Who told you?", he shrugged, "Kisame", I looked back at the water, I in haled, before I could speak he was holding my hand, he was down on one knee, "Sakura", he whispered and he lightly kissed my hand, "Be my girlfriend?", I stared at him shocked, just then Sasori, swatted my his hand away from mine, "What are you doing Itachi?", he spoke with a non-emotional voice, Itachi sighed, "I just asked Sakura to be my girlfriend", he stood up, "Problem?", Sasori smirked. "How about you tell her about yesterday Itachi", I stared up at Sasori, "I have no idea what you're talking about", again Sasori smirked. "Yesterday Sakura had ran away from Tobi and Kisame, YOU Itachi have a gift, something she is un aware of", I was now beyond confused, Itachi sighed smoothing out his hair from his face, "My sharingan? What does that have to do with anything?", I gazed at Itachi, "Sharingan?", I quickly thought long and hard, "Just like Sasuke?", he quickly looked at me, "How's that fuck doing now a days?", Sasori shushed me, "Are you familiar with it?", I sighed. "Very vaguely, the last time I saw any of my 'Team', was 5 years ago, all I know is that, it allows you to copy moves?", I looked at Sasori who was nodding.

The atmosphere had gotten very thick, "Itachi has a very special kind of Sharingan, he can trap people in another reality", I froze. Itachi sighed, "You think I did that to her?", he said pointing at me, "Ive spoken to Erika, she has no idea of what she is being accused of", he was cut of by Deidara, "and neither do I". I gazed around Hidan was there too, along with Tobi, in a swift motion I was pinned against Itachi, squeaked at the violent motion, "SAKURA! Don't look into his eyes!", Hidan yelled, I shut my eyes tight before feeling lips on mine, he was forceful, he bit my lower lip begging for entrance, he bit once more drawing blood, I gasped as his tongue entered my mouth. I felt arms trying to pull away as I also fought, for escape. A sharp pain was felt on my side which made me open my eyes, Blood red eyes stared back.

I laid on the cement my feet submerged in the cool water, I looked around everything was fine, I rubbed my head, feeling arms wrap around me, "Are you ok? You blanked out", Hidan said as he handed me a snow cone. I took it carefully, examining it, "Yo Itachi!", I cringed looking over at Itachi who was walking towards us, he sat next to me nuzzling me neck, I yanked away. "What the fuck are you doing?", I yelled, "Babe, I always do this are you ok?", I pushed back standing up, "NO! it's not ok! Were the fuck is Sasori?! Where's Deidara!?", I scram panicking. Ii felt pain shoot up from my side, I spear was wedged in, "You are mine Sakura-chan", Itachi spoke as he bug the spear deeper into me.

"FUCKING BASTARD!", I hear someone yell softly, I was in some ones arms, they were carrying me, they were warm. I snuggled into them feeling the pain at my side, I brought up my hand to see blood on my fingertips, I laughed weakly, "were the fuck is this coming from?", then black.

I woke up in my hotel room, I tried to move but pain only caught me, I looked down to see a bandage on my side. Someone came to my side, "Sakura are you ok?", Deidara's sweet voice, turned to him. He was wearing a baggy white T and some black basketball shorts, "What happen?", I asked rubbing my head, "You….. ah fuck it im not going to lie to you… Itachi caught you in his dam Sharingan", he said sitting with his back facing me. "Did you carry me back?", he nodded, I looked over at the clock it was barely going to be 9 PM. I sighed leaning back as I began to heal my wound, I was worn out, I could heal it fully. Deidara looked worried sitting there, he sighed before glancing at me, "I… I was so worried once you began to bleed", he whispered, "That guy can do terrible things to people, I thought he was going to kill you", his voice was uneven now. He then leaned to me, "I'm sorry", he kissed my lips, he pulled away, as I reached up to bring him down to me again, I kissed him deeply, teasing his lip with my tongue he opened up gladly as his tongue collided with mine. Once we pulled away we gazed deeply into each other, he then kissed me again this time longer, cupping my face and holding my hand, it was wonderful, he pulled away and blushed a deep red, "Sakura, i….", he paused, looking at me, "I love you… be mine?", I pulled him to and kissed him frantically, "I will", I said between kisses, he smiled into one of the kisses as he laid next to me, bringing me close to him, "I'm sorry I waited so long", he whispered into my head.

Tobi busted into the room carrying some take out, Water Burger, it was good, wasn't grate, but it did hit the spot. Deidara feed me bits and pieces of the burger as Tobi ate at the table I had in my room, It was quiet, "Sakura-chan?", I glanced at Tobi who was sipping some soda, "I was wondering…. Do you hate me?". I was quiet sipping my soda slowly, "I don't hate you Tobi-kun, its just been an awful week", I said, Tobi laughed and went back to his meal. I sighed as Deidara wrapped his arm around me, then I turned my head and captured him in a kiss. The door swung open me and Deidara quickly looked to see who it was, Hidan came in, "why didn't no one fucking tell me she was up?!", I sighed, "Hidan I'm fine ok?", I said he immediately calmed down and came to my side, examining the injury. Deidara growled causing Hidan to look at him, "What's your problem fuck face?", he said eyeing Deidara. Deidara wrapped his arms around e again carefully pulling me to him, "Mine", he growled. Hidan began to laugh, "Come on Deidara I cant take you serious man", Hidan tried to pull me away but his hand was swatted away by Dei. Then in one motion, Deidara had moved my face to meet his and he captured my lips, in a lustful kiss, full of want and need, when it was over I grunted and leaned on him disappointed. Hidan's face was pail, "No….. no Fucking way!", he yelled, "How could I loose to a she-male!, Sakura do you even know if he is straight?!", I blushed as Deidara swung at him. "Haha well in do time ill find out right?", I said sticking my tongue out at Deidara making him blush madly.

**DEIDARA short POV**

Her statement made my heart skip a beat, I won't lie at all when I say, ive had way to many wet dreams about her, actually when did I begin having wet dreams? Oh yeah I remember: _I sat lazily on the couch flipping through the channels, as I heard footsteps come down the stairs, I saw Sakura walk to the kitchen in a very short tight blouse and some sort tight shorts, both were red. She danced trough the kitchen majestically as she poured herself some milk, and grabbed the box of cookies from the pantry. She then came to sit next to me on the couch, "Hey anything good on?", she asked taking a bit from a cookie. I gulped as her cleavage was in plain view, there was a party in my pants just then, "Uh, no not really, just boring shit as always", I chocked out. "Excuse me", I sat up quickly running to the restroom where I stood in front of the mirror, "what's wrong with you Dei? You can't be getting exited like that", I mumbled to myself as the bulge in my pants twitched. The rest of the day was hard to go through, but finally when bed time rolled around I feel asleep quickly. In my dream, I kissed Sakura passionately, reaching under her shirt to her soft plump breast, her moaning into my mouth as I slowly and gently pinched her nipple. Her hands feeling my bear chest making her way lower to my pants, I couldn't handle it anymore I tore her shorts off, along with her panties and pulled out my hard throbbing cock. I playfully nicked her neck as I slowly, teasingly, rubbed the tip of my dick on her clit, her juiced making my dick slick as I position myself for entry, "Oh Sakura! You have no idea how long ive waited", as I slowly began to enter her. I watched as she trough her head back in ecstasy as my dick was engulfed by her tight wet pussy. Slowly I began to pound her, "Deidara! AH! OH MY GOD! Fuck Dei!... Oh! OH!...I….AH!", she pulled on my hair making me go crazy as I trusted deeper and faster into her. "FUCK! SAKURA! I FUCKING LOVE THIS! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!", I scram as I felt my climax approaching, her warm tight pussy, got even tighter as she reached orgasm, I busted then and there, releasing my seed into her, I collapse on her sweeting, hot, body as I kiss her passionately. The alarm clock then goes off, I grown as I shift my position in bed feeling something moist on the bed, I reach down, "Well FUCK!"._


	9. Chapter 9

**EDIT:** I hope the paragraphing is good for you all, like ive said im trying to keep evrything nice and short so you guys wont strain your eyes to much. Thank you to all of you who are still reading, I really appresiate it! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**If I owned Naruto, there would of been more Deidara ;)**

"My lady, I have some news to report", a young pale male ninja spoke as he walked in trough the door, "What is it Sai?", the women standing on the other side of the messy desk spoke. "the Akatsuki, have seemed to 'Disappeared', not only that, but there chakra is no longer present", Sai finished. He stared at the long haired blond Hokage as she pierced him with her emerald green eyes, "do you think there dead?", she asked, Sai shook his head, "they cant all die THAT fast, even after death there chakra should still be present", the blond rubbed her temples, then she stood up quickly. "They did it", she mumbled, shuffling her papers around looking for something, "Those bastards figured it out!", she scram, Sai stood confused, "Lady Tsunade? What did they accomplish?", Tsunade stopped and looked at him. "Go gather Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Kakashi, also send out to letters, one to Suna asking for Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, the other send out an AMBU to track Sasuke down", she yelled Sai nodded and jumped off to gather the other ninja.

Tsunade held the paper she was looking for tightly in her hands, the report she had received 5 years ago, the mission Sakura had took was to look for a ninja who had escaped this universe. She had to go and track him own, the bad news was, that, the ninja that was her target was found dead neer the border of the Land of Rain. Tsunade had spent countless hours every year trying to get someone to go look for her and bring her back, now those bastards Akatsuki, had managed to do it. She grinded her teeth staring at the picture of the young kunoichi, "she wasn't even fit for that mission", she mumbled. The door swung open, "My lady I have gathered everyone and have sent out both letters", Sai said as he guided the ninja into the room, "What is it My Lady?", they all asked in unison. Tsunade put down the paper in front of her, the picture clear to see, everyone froze, "DID YOU FIND HER!?", Naruto yelled stepping up to her desk and grabbing the paper, Tsunade sighed, "Akatsuki have all disappeared", she said Shikamaru raised an eye brow, "Isn't that a good thing?", Tsunade shook her head, then she glanced over at Sai, "No, its not, there is absolutely no trace of them any were, I have even asked the AMBU of other lands to search thoroughly, nothing, not even a hint of chakra, and you all know, even after death, you can still feel that presence of chakra for about 3 years", Sai explained. "So what then?", Kakashi asked, "You all know about the mission Sakura was given about 5 years ago?", Tsunade said leaning back on her chair, they all nodded, "Well….", Tsunade sighed, "It looks like they found a way to do the same thing Sakura did, they found a way to disturb this universe in order to go to another", she said rubbing her temples. Kakashi leaned in, "How?! We have been trying that for 3 years now!", Tsunade nodded, "Why do you think I called you all in?", they all stood silent.

Tsunade pulled out a map, "Here", she pointed in between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind, "This plane is were Sakura was told to initiate the unbalance, you guys are going to go there and try the same thing", Tsunade rolled up the map, and handed it to Kakashi. "When you guys achieve the unbalance I want you to look for Sakura and the Akatsuki, WITHOUT causing any harm to the inhabitance of that Universe", she looked at Naruto, "that means what ever you see, or happens, YOU have to keep your cool!", she was now pointing at him. "How will we find them?", Ino asked, "Trust me it would be very easy, they would be the only chakra signatures present", she growled. "Better question, how do we achieve this unbalance?", Shikamaru asked, "If you guys have been at it for 3 years, what do you think we can do in one day?", Shikamaru was dead serious, "Its going to be a hell of a lot more radical than our tries", she spoke, she then pulled out a drawer and began shuffling around in it, till she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a gold key and she walked up to a painting she had up on the wall of the 2 Hokage, she tore down the painting revealing a safe, she inserted the key twisted it and began fidgeting the dial around, they all heard a click as Tsunade pulled open the safe. Inside was a small-ish box, she pulled it out and headed back to her desk setting the box in front of her, "I was only told to use this in case of emergency", she looked around the room, "Is this an emergency to you guys?", she asked all the ninja nodded, she grinned. She pulled open the box and pulled out a bright red and orange crystal, "This crystal is much alike the one you wear around your neck, Naruto, except this enhances the chakra of who ever is holding the crystal", she looked around at the ninja, "If you guys haven't got the gist of it, I want you all to put at least one finger on the crystal concentrate your chakra and distort the universe with it, give it all you got though", she put down the crystal as she stood up, "Bring her back, please", she spoke in a soft gentle, motherly tone.

She handed the stone to Kakashi who wrapped it in a cloth and put it in his pocket, "Go! Meet with the Suna siblings and tell them of the plan, also give Sasuke some time, if he receives the message, he will show", she said releasing the ninja.

**Back to Sakura**

I woke up to something squeezing me, I looked over and saw two teal blue eyes staring at me, "did you sleep well?", Deidara whispered, kissing my cheek, I gowned as I stretched out, hearing some snaps and pops. Deidara quickly looked at my side, a I also did, my body had healed itself over night, I couldn't help but grin up at Deidara. "Well its going to be 6, we better begin getting ready", Deidara said as he rolled out of bed, I giggled as he tripped over my shoes. Going back to six flags, I grabbed a nice loose shirt and searched for some clean shorts, having to resort to capris was a pain.

Deidara shuffled around in the restroom, I was guessing he was getting dressed, so I ignored it, I pulled on my socks and tied my shoes, as the restroom door swung open. My eyes meet with an adorable blond, who had combed his hair down, without the pony tail, he wore a tight orange muscle shirt and some brown cargo shorts, he walked to me picking me up from were I was sitting and kissed me deeply. I melted into him, as I wrapped my hands around his neck bringing him closer, he pulled away, panting as he looked into my eyes, "Ive always wanted to do that, every time I caught you looking at me, I just wanted to kiss you", he said kissing me again. When we pulled away I grabbed y brush and began brushing my tangled hair, finally satisfied with how I looked I decided to leave it down for today, I made sure to keep a hair tie around my wrist just in case any way.

Deidara was brushing his teeth when I entered the restroom, I stopped for a moment, "Wait when did all your stuff get in here?", I asked, Deidara rinsed his mouth out before answering me, "You were the one who wanted to bunk with me, so I gave the room with the two beds to Tobi and Zetsu, you and me now share on bed", he said with a perverted grin. I punched him as he walked out, I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face before gathering our things and heading down stairs.

**To were the ninja are**

Naruto grunted as he woke up face against the grass, he sat up rubbing his head as he glanced around, they were in a field, Shikaru, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Sasuke were still knocked out, "Your up", Kakashi spoke, "We woke up in some sort of park, people haven't arrived yet, so we better get the rest up and out of here", Sai spoke. Naruto ran to wake up Shikamaru and Gaara, as they picked up the rest of the ninja, and made there way to a hotel.

There were buses parked outside, they ignored it as they proceeded in, Kakashi walked in casually and bought the keys, not noticing the couple walking down the hall, towards him as he turned to leave. Naruto and Gaara stuck all of there pears into one room, so that they could wake up, Kakashi had manage to surprise there chakra, so that they wouldn't be noticed. Little did he know his former student was sitting down in the lobby, next to an S-Ranked Criminal. When everyone was up they were assigned there rooms, Hinata decided to walk down to the lobby and look around when she froze.

**Sakura POV**

I sat with Deidara as me and Sasori chatted, Hidan was gloomy and Kisame and Itachi were no were to be found, I sat up and picked up my cup, "Want more orange juice love?", I asked Deidara, he shook his head as I turned to walk to the machine. My gaze fell on a pale girl, with purple hair, who was staring at me oddly, it must be my hair, wait HER hair is purple, why would she be staring at me?, I asked my self as I poured more juice for myself. She did look familiar, I shook my head, I was about to leave when I noticed she was next to me, "Umm…", she mumbled I looked at her, "Hi? You need some help?", I asked examining her, her eyes were odd, like if she were blind. "Umm… well you see", she began to fidget her fingers, "Im looking for someone", I nodded, "what's there description, ill make sure to keep an eye out", I said smiling kindly. "The names Sakura by the way, what's yours? Just in case I find this person your looking for", I said extending my hand to her.

She had frozen, she looked like a statue, she stuttered looking around, "My….My name is….. Hikaru", she said finally, "Well Hikaru-chan who are you looking for", I asked. She was shaking now, "A girl she had also died her hair, pink only recently, she has blue eyes", I nodded thinking. "Ill keep an eye out for ya Hikaru-chan!", I sand patting her shoulder, she walked away quickly, she sure is shy.

**With Hinata**

She sprinted down to were the others were, and basically broke the door down, "She's HERE!", she scram, everyone looked at her in shock, "Are… Are you sure?", Naruto stuttered, she nodded, "She freaking introduced herself first before asking my name, she's down there sitting with THEM!", she was yelling now. They all calmed her as they thought carefully, "We need to change our look, especially you Naruto, you have been there biggest target since the start", Kakashi said as he pulled on his hair. Hinata nodded furiously, "Please we need to hurry, they were going to leave!", everyone quickly jumped into action.


	10. Chapter 10

**EDIT:** Alright! i hope this peragraphing is good for you all? I want to make it very enjoyable and just all around comfertable for you guys. Thanks for all of you who are following and those who are giving me reviews! I appresiate it! Enjoy.

"Well now what?", Naruto spoke annoyed, he was now a black haired brown eyed boy, forced to wear a tight orange tank top with black skinny jeans, "shut up idiot!", Sasuke spoke he on the other hand was forced to cut his hair and spike it up kind of like Tobi, except he was now a blond, and he was forced to wear a lose white tea shirt with blue jeans. "At least you guys look fucking normal!", Gaara spoke running his hand trough is now also blond hair, fighting the urge to wipe off all the make up they had caked on him. They watched the group closely as Sakura and Deidara chatted away surrounded by the other Akatsuki.

"Maybe they won't notice us?", Shikamaru spoke his hair was left black but was forced to leave it loose, he tugged at his baggy black t. "Don't be to sure Shika, these people usually spot people a mile away", Kakashi spoke, he was now a black head his hair was straightened down his face completely visible as his sun glasses covered his eyes.

**Sakura POV**

"Maybe we should see the dolphin exhibit first?", Deidara whispered pointing at the map, I sighed looking at the gated theme park, "I've never been here", I ran my fingers through my pink hair. "Sea world seems to have a lot of positive reviews", Sasori spoke, I smirked, "It's just a big water park with sea animals", Sasori and Deidara laughed.

"Hey there opening the gate", Kisame spoke, jumping with joy, I looked over were they were letting some of the seniors in, I sighed as Deidara brought me close, "Let's have fun yeah?", he whispered kissing my cheek, I blushed and nodded. He lead me to the gate were he handed our bags to the employee to look trough as another employee checked us.

"AHHH! This place is so fucking awesome!", Kisame yelled twirling around, he looked truly happy, I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey Kisame-san lets go look at the sharks!", Tobi sang as he took Kisames hand. They walked away happily, I was taken aback by all the plantation and the nice cool air, I was snapped out of it by Deidara who brought me into a hug.

**The others**

Sasuke shook furiously as he watched the two hug, "What the fuck is going on?!", he growled, Naruto shifted his weight, "maybe she is under some sort of jutsu?", Naruto mumbled taking a sip of his drink. Kakashi and the others walked to them watching the couple walk off, "So who is going to be following?", Shikamaru asked smoothing a strand of hair behind his ear, "Maybe me and Hinata should follow behind", Kiba said, Kakashi took it into consideration, "Fuck no! I should go! I've dealt with these punks before!", Naruto said as he stood up, Sasuke stood by his side, "Same here", Kakashi shook his head.

"Decide fast will you?", Gaara growled studying the area, "Naruto and Sasuke, you will be paired with Hinata and Kiba", Kakashi coughed, "The rest will split in our own groups and make sure to keep tabs on the other members", he finished. Everyone split up with there groups.

**Sakura POV**

"WOW! Look at that!", I scram pointing at the water watching the dolphin swim around happily, "Oh hold on yeah?", he said as he walked away, I sat there amazed watching the dolphin swim in circles, "Here". I turn to Deidara who is holding a bucket of fish, "What?", I look at him confused, he quickly picks up a fish and holds it over the water were a dolphin comes up and eats it out of his hands. I quickly grab a fish and do the same, I felt so giddy watching the dolphin eat the fish I was holding for him, he smiled at me as he held the bucket full of bait for me.

After the dolphins he walked me to the aquarium were we both were in awe as we watched the fish swim behind the glass. "This is so pretty", I whisper, I hear some light laughing I turn to Deidara, "Trust me when I say this, your more pretty than all of this put together", he said as he smooth's some hair away from my face. He quickly kisses me and brings me close to him, were we both watch the fish.

We finally exit the aquarium as Deidara looks at the map once more, "Well we should head to the other side, that's were the rest of the park seams to be", he said folding the map away. He grabs my hand and leads me, I watch his blond hair flow in the air, I felt so lucky and happy, I smiled to my self as I hugged his arm.

**To Sasuke**

"AH! What the hell is she doing!", Kiba muffles his screams as Hinata watches the couple walk off again. "Maybe she doesn't know", Naruto whispered, everyone looks at Naruto, "Hear me out, why would she be like this? Unless they haven't told them what they do", Hinata thought, then nodded. "Naruto might be right actually", Sasuke examines Naruto before standing up, "Well now what?.

**Sakura**

"Hey you want some ice cream?", Deidara looks over at me, I nod, I watch him walk to the vender as I sit back. I sigh as I feel some on sit next to me, I look over to find a boy with black hair, he looks at me I twitch in surprise, "Um….", I mumble looking away. "I'm sorry, I'm just new to this area and you looked like a local", he mumbles, "Well I am too, I'm actually on a field trip", I sigh. Deidara looks over at us, and he freezes, at the same time I notice the boy next to me twitch, "Are you ok?", I ask looking at the boy next to me, he nods, looking at me, "So were you from?". I stretch my arms, "From New Mexico, but in all honesty I'm not from this country", I lean back on my arms, "You?", I watch him hesitate, "Japan", he mumbles.

Deidara walks over to us eyeing the boy, "Hi, who are you?", he asks, as he sit next to me, "I'm Shinonuma, from Japan", Deidara nods as he hands me my ice cream, "Japan huh? What you doing down here?", he asks taking a bit of ice cream, "Vacationing with my friends", Shinonuma mumbles. Deidara stays silent, before he sighs, "Hey Sakura can you go get me a napkin I forgot, do you mind?", Deidara asks rubbing my back, I nod, "Sure be back", I answered running to the stand.

**Deidara**

I lean back and comb my blond hair back, as I look at the kid next too me, "Nice try bud", I whisper as I watch him twitch as he turns to me, "you do know, who I am, don't you?... Naruto?", I ask he jumps up, "How the fuck?", he holds back his yell. I laugh softly, "We've known since the hotel", I say watching Sakura chat with the man at the stand. "Does she fucking know", he hisses, I shrug, "Does it matter?". The young ninja begins to get angry, "I love her, yeah, I came here for her, to take her back", I sigh, "I'm not going to hurt her, if that's your concern", Naruto sits down as he rubs his head furiously.

**Sakura**

"You ok Shinonuma?", I ask as I watch the boy stand up, "yeah, I'm sorry I got to bounce", he runs off not looking at me. I watch as he sprints away and I look at Deidara who is eating his ice cream, "What you do?", I say as I sit next to him, he sighs, "Nothing really, least I don't think I said anything that could offend him", Deidara replied. I finished my ice cream and examined my surrounding, "Hey lets go on that!", I said while pointing at a high roller coaster, "Sure thing!", he jumped up almost dropping his cone.

"Aww is our little Deidara no longer afraid of heights?", Hidan's voice chimed in Deidara chuckled, "since when have I been afraid?", I shivered and Hidan gave me a squeeze, "That's right little Sakura here is the one afraid of heights", I giggled. I then shrugged him off, "Well, I do have to get over it one way or another right?", Deidara smiled as he grabbed my hand.

We stood in line waiting for a good 30 minutes before the roller coaster came back and unloaded its previous load. Deidara jumped with excitement as we got closer to the entrance, I felt some one tap my shoulder, I turn in surprise, "HEY! Did you find your friend?", I ask Hikaru nods her head, "That's great!, oh this is Deidara, Deidara this is Hikaru!", I say. I watch as Deidara slowly shakes the new girls hand, "I'm sure you already met Shinonuma", she says as she points at the black haired boy who lightly waves. Two other people stood next to him a blond with spiky hair and another with auburn hair and blue eyes, "Hey…. My name is Nagasaki, this is Suko", the boy with auburn hair speaks.

Deidara had a slight smile on his face, "Well, it is really a pleasure to meet you all", he smirks, I look at him a bit confused, "So I heard you guys are on vacation from Japan", Deidara sighs. Everyone nods slowly, as Deidara brings me close, "Sorry boys, this little lady here is my girl", I blush madly, "I saw you guys eyeing her", I then push him away playfully. "Don't mind him, apparently he is very territorial, its very nice to meet you, and I'm glad you guys found your friend", I say smiling.

The roller coaster had pulled in again, Deidara pulled me towards the gate, "Are you sure you're ok doing this?", Deidara whispers, I nod as I kiss his cheek lightly, "lets tame this bad boy!", I cheer as Deidara punches the air in victory. Everyone loads up, noticing Hikaru, and Shinonuma sit behind me, the bars are locked and secured as the employees check our belts and the ties of everyone. The ride begins with a steep ascend, I squeeze the bar tightly, as I feel Deidara squeeze one of my hands, I look over at him and he is staring at me, "Its ok, I'm here, nothing bad will happen", he sais as he reaches over to kiss me. That calms me immediately, he smirks into the kiss, "Hold on", he mumbles into my lips as I feel us drop.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you all enjoy! reviews are encoraged, Thank You.**

When the ride was over my legs felt like jelly, Deidara was yelling with excitement, "Man! That was just so dam sweet!", he cheers as he lifts me from the seat. He holds me up as we walk to a bench were he sits me down, "Man! I wish we could go on that again! That was just insane!", he says jumping around. "Dam straight it was sweet!", Nagasaki cheers as the bump fists, the others sit on the bench with me, "We should like go again man!", Nagasaki sings as Deidara looks over at me, "How about it babe?", I shake my head, "I can barely feel my face, you should go if your that pumped about it", I sigh.

Deidara shakes his head, "No its cool, I can wait, maybe later?", I nod as he once more punches the air, I giggle as I feel Hikaru staring at me, "is there something wrong?", I ask, "Hey you guys made some new friends?", Hidan spoke making Hikaru jump, Hidan chuckled lightly as I notice Sasori had dragged Deidara off to the side. "So introduce me Sakura-chan", Hidan sighs as he kneels in front of Hikaru, "well this is Hikura, the black head is Shinonuma, the blond is Suko, the other is Nagasaki", Hidan laughs scaring the new people he then glances over at me, "hey can I talk to you?", I smile , "Uh ok sure?", I say as I stand, I wave at Hikaru as Hidan grabs my hand.

"What's wrong?", I ask kind of confused, he rubs his head, "How much do you remember about Konoha?", I shake my head, "All I know is that they probably forgot about me, what about them? I kind of resent them… for leaving me here", I say I kick a pebble on the ground. Deidara comes to my side, I glance over to see Sasori talking to the group, "What's going on?", I ask Deidara, he pulls me in to a tight hug, "How much do you trust us?", he whispers, I push him away and study the two men in front of me, "I trust you guys like family? Now what's going on?", Hidan sighs rubbing his face.

"Join our group", Deidara asks he pulls out a dark pink ring from his pocket with an odd character in graved in it, it meant Strength , I take it and examine it. "Group?", I ask Hidan sighs, "Deidara you know I trust you, and you know I love you", he brings me down on his lap, "Join our organization, I want to be with you Sakura and you know I would never hurt you, and I don't want to lose you either". I put on the ring and bring his head up to meet mine, "I will", he looks surprised as he brings me into a deep kiss.

"Sakura no!", Shinonuma yells, I look at him with confused eyes, "she's with us kid", Hidan growls, Shinonuma growls back, "What the hell?!", I yell, "Shinonuma, you don't even know me or them?", Shinonuma rubs his eyes taking out his contacts and rubbing his face furiously, bright blue eyes meet mine along with a whiskered face. "N…..Naruto?", I mumble, "Take that ring off", he growls, I hold my hand, "How the hell did you get here?", I manage to say. I look behind them, "Kiba? Hinata?", I ask I then look at the last guy, "Who is that then?", Hinata looks over at the other boy, who is cracking his knuckles, "S….Sasuke"', I gasp, covering my mouth.

Naruto charged at Deidara , being blocked by Hidan, "What the fuck is going on?!", I scream, "Get away from them! There murders and freaks!", Naruto yells. I look at Deidara and Sasori who are at my side, "There not freaks! There my friends!", I yell, "I wont let you hurt them!", I yell as I reach for my bag, bringing out some black gloves Tobi had bought me and putting the on. "Don't make me hurt you!", Naruto steps back amazed, "have they told you anything of what they have done! To us! To the village!", he keeps yelling, I look around surprised that no one was around.

"Does it Fucking matter!?, how about what YOU guys did to ME! You left me HERE! ALONE!", I bring my hands up into a fighting position, "You guys betrayed me! Why the fuck would I trust you! These are the people are care for! And they care for me!", I yell Naruto steps back again. "Sakura please hear us out", Hinata yells, other figures come to there side, as others come to mine. "Sakura please calm down", a familiar voice speaks from a black haired guy with sun glasses, "Fuck off!", I yell. Someone's hand lands on my shoulder, I look up at Itachi, he nods and I step back, to were Deidara is standing. "step down Kakashi, Sakura has made her choice", I shudder at the name, "No! she hasn't nothing is set in stone, let me talk to her", Kakashi stutters I watch him trembling, "I believe she has nothing to say to you", Itachi said.

He was right, hate was resonating from every pore in my body, Deidara had managed to bring me into a hug, "Its ok", he whispered as I eased into his arms, "We are the Akatsuki", Kisame spoke, in all honesty the name dint sound any bells, "We are Akatsuki", I say, watching Itachi glance at me, I walk away from Deidara as I feel him follow me, "I am Akatsuki now, please just leave", I say staring at Kakashi and Naruto. "THEY FUCKING TRIED TO KILL GARRA!", Naruto yells, tears escaping his eyes, I look at him, "This is coming from the group that never once tried to come get me, till now?", my words burn, I notice it in there eyes, "Fuck off", I say again easing into the guys around me, "the barrier is set up, no one form outside will be able to interfere", Zetsu speaks.

Naruto charged at Deidara once more but before Hidan could react I stop his fist and kick him back, I pull up my hair into a tie and get into my battle stance. Kakashi tried to stop him but Naruto charged back at me, I once more stopped his fist and sent him back this time charging at him my self, making several hits before donging once of his fists. The others had began to fight also, Naruto pulled out a piece of rope, "I'm bringing you back to Tsunade one way or another!", I smirked at this, "I've gotten stronger since the last time you saw me, Naruto", he charged ta me once more. Deidara was at my side as he slipped a sword into my hands, "Here so you can fight better", he said before hopping off, I brought the sword out and cut the rope.

I glanced over to see Deidara and Sasori fighting Garra and the sand siblings, Naruto kept charging at me, before he landed a punch right on me sending me back, I crashed into a tree, knocking the hair out of my lungs. I winced as I noticed a figure was in front of me, it was Tobi, he quickly punched Naruto away and charged at him, giving me time to recover. Tobi is punched and kicked hard, but he doesn't budge, that's when I noticed, that I should be healing, I pulled a couple of strands from my hair and began running to Deidara, I lightly brushed him, embedding a hair strand on him and Sasori, I did the same for the others. I then retreated and began making hand symbols, I was charged at by Hinata I quickly dodge still doing my seals, "HEAL!", I yell once I'm finished as everyone begins to glow a light green.

Kakashi and the others watch in surprise as the guys wounds heal right before there eyes, I steady myself before releasing the seal. There wounds were cured, but now I was weak, I slumped down on the ground panting, then Deidara and Tobi were by my side, "Sakura-chan" Tobi spoke worried as I leaned on Deidara for support, that's when something was slapped on my head by Zetsu. All of a sudden a rush of chakra came to me activating my healing to fix my wounds up, "There you heal us and fight and ill keep you supplied with chakra", Zetsu spoke turning to the ninja. I stood slowly, securing the seal on my forehead, "Is everyone alright?", I ask and the men nod there heads. "Sakura please don't do this", Kakashi spoke lowering his kunai before dropping it on the floor, I smirk, "I'm listening".

"We have been trying! So many plans were thought and tossed away in failure! When Tsunade came into power, that's all she enforced!", Kakashi whipped the sweat from his brow. I tilt my head in amusement, "So how come, these", I point to the guys standing behind and beside me, "bad guys came here for me, way before YOU did?!", I was getting mad again I had to calm down, "these guys have done nothing but take care of me, sure they might be jack asses and dicks sometimes, but you know what, in the 5 fucking years I've been here, these 'Creeps', have been everything to me". I watch Naruto tense up, "I'm not going back to the village, and you know what", I point at Garra, "You do look a hell of a lot better without that demon in you, so why do you hate them? You can finally be normal and not live in fear that every day you might die, or completely flip shit and kill everyone", I watch Garra look away. "So I guess I'm a bad guy to now", I sigh.

Everyone was once more tensed up before Sasuke walked up, "Come on Sakura", he extends a hand to me, "we can be together, we can restart my clan, isn't that what you want? I'm here, and I'm asking you to come with me and be by my side", I hear Deidara growl along with some other people. I giggle then begin a full on laugh when I catch my breath I look at him, "5 years Sasuke, you think I would wait 5 years to no longer be an ass hole?", Sasuke retreats his arm to his side, "were done". I walk to Deidara were we both walk to the back.

"So we can just call it a draw for now, as you can see we aren't in our 'house' so we must abide and respect this 'galaxies' rules", Itachi explained, "Once we get back to our place we can fight till we all die if you want". Everyone froze at the word, "Lets just enjoy this yeah, before we fight", is all I said before walking off with Deidara.


	12. Chapter 12

**EDIT:** ALRIGHT! im back with this next chapter, thank you to all who are still reading and keeping up, much appreciation. Im rambling on with the show (story).

I got to the hotel and immediately striped out of my clothes, I made my way into the bathroom, were I looked at myself in the mirror, I studied the pink strands of hair that fell lightly over my shoulders. I stood silently in my bra and underwear studying my features, I then grabbed the scissors from my bag and began chopping away. Strands of pink showered down on the bathroom floor, I then proceeded to strip out of my remaining clothing and stepped into the shower. I heard the door open and close, as I scrubbed my body, the events of the day playing in my head as I leaned back against the shower wall.

I picked up all the mess of hair from the floor and trough it in the trash, before exiting the bathroom. I saw Deidara sitting on the bed holding a sandwich bag, his mouth dropped, "Y….Your hair?", he mumbled coming to me. I felt his hands run trough my hair, "I thought it would be good if I changed my look up a bit", I whispered, Deidara kissed me lightly on the cheek, before walking back to the bed, "Im going to jump in the shower too, for now eat up, I have a lot to talk to you about", he said as he picked up some new clothes and made his way into the bathroom.

I enjoyed my sandwich as I heard the shower head turn off, knowing Deidara was done, I cleaned up all the crumbs I had left on the bed and disposed of the wrappers and napkins. I sat on the bed staring at my reflection, seeing the myself stair back, my now short hair lightly brushed over my shoulders. I didn't notice the door open as I touched my face, I was too deep in thought when Deidara kissed me, braking my gaze from the mirror. I brought him in closer, feeling his wet blond hair fall on my face, he bit my lower lip lightly, I let him into my mouth, I explored his mouth as he explored mine. He pulled away panting as he sat up, I followed his movements also sitting up.

"Remember when I told you that everyone is weird?", I nodded slowly, examining the look on his face, he looked sick. He put his hands in front of him, and I stared at his palms, little slits began to appear on his skin, then they began to open, "M….Mouths?", I whispered, watching his palms grow teeth and release a tongue. For a moment it was quiet, "Is that all?", I asked making Deidara twitch, then as if on qui, Hidan, Sasori, Kisame, and Kakazu entered the room, I stared at them confused. Kakazu's skin began to change, stitch markings were on his limbs now, as the white of his eyes turned grey, he looked like a puppet or something like that. Kisame was next, he began to change skin color, becoming more blue, then from his neck gills appeared, now THAT made me gasp, "YOU'RE A FISH!", I scream.

I quickly run to the restroom to fill a bucket of water, as Deidara stopped me, "He's ok he doesn't need water Sakura", I stare at Kisame with horror before walking up to him. I ran my fingers gently down his neck, "Wow", is all I could say. I sat down watching Sasori, he reluctantly pulled off his shirt, his limbs were 'off', he tapped his chest, he was made of wood, from the echo I heard, "Puppet?", I said watching Sasori nod. Hidan grinned as I looked at him, "You know, you and me would have a lot of fun fucking!", Deidara growled. "What? Im saying I have no other mouths on me, but I fucking know how to party, and im gifted", he points down, I blush, "Just fucking show her what you are!", Sasori yells. In one second he has a knife stabbed into him self, I jump up, only to be held back once more by Deidara, I watch Hidan retrieve the knife from his abdomen and lick the blade. His skin begins to change, becoming black and white a the same time, "skeleton?", I ask, he chuckles, "Im the grim reaper, death more like it", he grins.

I examine the men in front of me, "So this is what they think is creepy", I mumble as I stand up, "So you sure you want to be part of the organization?", Kisame asks, I stretch my arms up and sigh. I look down at the ring on my finger, "You guys have taken care of me, and you guys aren't all that bad, like I said you guys CAN be dicks at times but you know what", I look at Deidara, "Ive learned to love each of you, your like brothers to me, some even more than that, but what matters is, in the 5 years that ive been here, ive had to hide what I can do, keeping my secret bottled up". I glance out the hotel window, "Ive made my decision and im staying with you guys on this", I feel arms around me, "Thank you", I feel Sasori leave me as the door opens, everyone leaves, leaving me and Deidara alone.

I climb into bed next to Deidara who is hiding his palms, I reach for his hands, he fights it at first then lets me hold his hands, "Your human flesh at least right?", I say giggling, I watch him look at me with a smirk, "Why don't you find out?". He kisses me hard, I feel as he gently pushes me back onto the bed, he slowly kisses down my neck causing me to gasp, one of his hands travel up my shirt gently squeezing one of my breasts, I slowly move my hand up his shirt feelings his chest, I lightly tap it, "So far just skin", I mumble as I hear him smirk. He's kissing down my stomach towards my shorts, I feel him caressing my legs, as I begin to tremble he sits up looking at me, "Have….Have you already done this?", I see him blush slightly. I shake my head, "N..No", his lips are on mine, I kiss him madly as I feel his hand slowly move down into my shorts.

"SEMPAI!", both me and Deidara freeze as the door swings open, Deidara quickly rolls off and is sitting on the edge of the bed. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!", I hear the frustration in his voice, I hide the blush as I straighten my shirt, "Sempai, Tobi has news!", Deidara grunts, "Could it wait till morning?!", I watch Deidara run his fingers trough his still wet hair. "NO! it concerns Sakura-chan! Leader -sama wants to meet her! Meaning tomorrow after the whole party thing, we leave!", Tobi sings swinging his arms around. I look at Tobi, "You mean, I get to go back home tomorrow?!", Tobi nods his head as I bounce up, "YES! SWEET!", I punch the air in success.

Deidara pushes Tobi out of the room as I see him lean against the door, "That guy, he knows when to fuck with me", I watch as he rubs his face in frustration. I sigh as I stand to go to him, I wrap my arms around him and kiss him, he swiftly picks me up and takes me back to bed, laying me down carefully, "Were was I?", he whispers into my lips as he removes my shorts completely, I shudder feeling the cool air against my thighs, he slowly rubs his fingers against my slit as I moan into him. Then he stops I look into those teal blue eyes, "I love you Sakura", he whispers, "I love you too Deidara", I kiss him, his time with want and need. I remove his shirt and begin to explore his chest once more, I tug at his shorts as he slowly shimmies out of them. He blushes away as his member is released from its confinement, I slowly lick the head watching his head whip back to see me, I teasingly lick up the shaft watching him close his eyes and shudder.

I felt like I was running a race, my heart was racing as I took him into my mouth, he was big his head bump into the back of my trought a couple of times and still a good part of him was still in front of me. I pushed me off of him as he went down on me , licking up my slit, I could only fight the urge to yell as he continued to eat me. He then stopped as I felt him move up to me, he kissed my lips sweetly as I felt his member bump against me, causing me to moan. "You ready?", he whispered, I nodded as he swiftly thrusted himself in me, I gasp as he stops, I had to adjust to his girth and length for a minute before we continued. We made sweet love all night, both reaching our climax by the early morning.

We sat silently at the table eating our breakfast as the group came down, Naruto sat in front of us, I stared at him hesitantly, "we are leaving tonight, im thinking you guys will be also?", I glance over at Deidara who is nodding. "Naruto, please don't let this turn into an all out war", I plead, Naruto looks away holdings his tongue, "We just want you to return to the village", I growl. "And do what exactly?", Naruto look at me with a thoughtful look, "I don't know, be a doctor?, maybe even become a sensei?", I smirked, "Im a Kunoichi Naruto, I want to fight and expand my horizons, not sit behind a desk". Kakashi walked over to us pulling Naruto up and away, I sigh deeply as I ignore the piercing glare from Sasuke.

"So you want to get some burgers before the firework show?", I nod, I was exited I would be able to go home today, "Hey Sakura!", I heard Stephs voice scream, I watch her run to me panting, :I heard your leaving tonight…", she look depressed. "Yeah… im sorry", I say silently, Steph pats my shoulder causing me to look up at her, "I know", she smiles at me weakly. "You don't have to lie anymore", she whispers I look at her confused before I sigh, "Im sorry", she sighs, "A Ninja huh?... I never would of guessed", I smile, "what does that mean huh? ", she giggles. "I know you'll miss Kakasu, im sorry I cant do much about that", I mumble, she smacks my shoulder, "Ill be missing you more dummy", I felt tears sting my eyes.

Steph smiles, "Ill be here you know that man! Don't be a stranger!", she says before running off, I wanted to run after her but Deidara held me back. "Foods ready, we should go look for a spot to sit at", I nod still looking in the direction Steph had ran off in.

We find a nice secluded area were we can lay on the grass, we eat silently before the fireworks begin to go off, from were we lay, I could see Naruto and Hinata staring up in amazement. I smirked a bit, "She really needs to tell him already", I say causing Deidara to chuckle, "Hey? Weren't we like that once? One of us was always close by and the other ignorant?", I look at him, "I wasn't ignorant, I was just cautious", Deidara chuckles once more holding me close.

The fireworks show was so fantastic, even the finally were they unleashed everything at once, Deidara pulled me up and dragged me away to were everyone was gathered. Deidara gripped my hand tightly, "Concentrate your chakra ok, we will be home soon", I smile as I begin to meditate. All I could think about was Steph, and how alone she will be now, I knew I would miss her. All I could do is look forward.

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**its sucks being very sick, but its allowed me to write more chapters for this story and the other im currently working on, i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I laid motionless on the grassy floor, I gazed up at the bright blue sky, "What the?", I sit up and see everyone still unconscious on the floor, I wiggle over to Deidara and hold his hand tightly. I stand up and stretch looking around, "Home", is all I could say, "You might want to reconsider your decision now", I turned towards Sasuke's voice. I ball up my fist stepping in front of Deidara's body, "Fuck you!", I scram, a smirk came on his face as he lunged at me, I was pushed back to see Itachi was now in front of me. He pushed Sasuke off, as I noticed all the other members were up and on guard.

"Wrong answer", I heard Naruto say as he stepped from the shadows, "we can end this now", he spoke again. A full on battle erupted again, I was pinned against Kiba and Shikamaru, I had to watch my shadow while also avoiding Kiba and Akamarus attacks. Once safe in the tree line, I watched over everyone, taking note of everyone's wounds, i was kicked out of the tree by Akamaru , I stumbled out into the open as Kiba attacks me head on. I land a good punch on him, braking a few of his ribs and sent him tumbling back into a tree, now I had to worry about Shikamaru, "**SASORI!**", I heard Deidara yell as I look over in horror.

Kakashi had his hand trough his chest, Sasori fell limp and lifeless, everything at that moment froze, my breathing had ceased as I felt my body stiffen, I knew I was captured in Shikamarus jutsu but I dint care, "S….SASORI!", I scram. Tears began to fall from my eyes, clouding up my vision, at that moment something within me had snapped, "ONE DOWN! GIVE UP!", Naruto yelled, "We have Sakura, lets just go!", Shikamaru yelled. All the while something at the pit of my stomach was on fire, i felt Shikamaru try to tug my body, but I fought it, "What the hell", I hear him mumble, again I feel more tugs at my body. The rush of chakra I felt was over whelming, an animalistic yell was torn trough my body , as I felt chakra emanating from every pore in my body. "What the hell is going on?", I heard Sasuke yell, I completely lost it, I had no control of my body, I felt myself sprint forward towards Kakashi but instead I collided with Naruto.

I tossed him back hearing the snap of trees , I charged at him picking him up from his shirt and flinging him back with inhuman strength, more inhuman than my original strength. His demonic power began to seep out of him, but I gave him no chance. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!", I scram as I tore his arm from his body, causing him to scream in pain, I heard screams and yells but nothing could stop me, I kicked him back as I punched his body repeatedly. Once more I tossed him back, he landed besides Sasori's lifeless body, I walked towards him slowly, my chakra sniping at anyone who tried to approach him, "Please STOP IT! SAKURA PLEASE!", I glance over at Hinata, a deep animalistic laugh escaped my lips, "Stop? I know no such word slut!, im going to kill him slowly", my head snaps back at the blond who is struggling to crawl away, "Wh…What are you!?", I hear Sasuke yell.

I thought deeply at the question, what WAS I, I had never felt this before?. It didn't matter at the moment, my body kept walking to Naruto, I picked him up from his neck feeling the Fox demon flair at me, "Look at what you have done", I spat as I turn him so he can see Sasori, "He was my dearest friend! Look at him now!", I scram, I then turned him so he was looking at me. I tightened my grip on the pathetic blonds neck, "Die", I whispered, I drove my free hand deep into him, into his chakra core, pulling the fox demon from him. Naruto scram and kicked wildly as I extracted the fox from him, when extraction was done, Hidan had rolled a scroll to me, were I sealed the demon and rolled the scroll tightly. Naruto was gasping for air, I smirked at him, "Good bye….. Naruto", I said as I smashed my foot into his face, completely crushing his skull, once more I heard a scream, I turned to Hinata who was crying madly.

"Here!", I yelled as I tossed Naruto's lifeless body at Hinata, "You can keep the husk, I have no need of him anymore", I said harshly. I turn to Sasori's body as I lift him up, "Oh! I almost forgot", I turned back to the stunned group, "Don't come looking for me, if you do", I smiled, "Ill kill you".

We walked silently, Kisame had taken Sasori's body allowing me to loom behind, I had calmed down and I was feeling more like myself, "I…I dint know… you had a demon within you", Itachi spoke breaking the silence, I looked up at him surprised, "But I thought there were only 9 major beasts?", I said putting a hand over my abdomen, "Those are the tailed beasts, there are others like Orochimaru's Snake and Tsunades slug", he explained, he then glanced at me. "You seem to have a wolf like figure in you", he looks away, "the way you charged and tore him apart, was truly gruesome, but also majestic". I stopped walking causing the group to stop and look at me. "I'm sorry", I whispered looking at the ground, I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Sakura-chan don't be sad ok? Then Tobi will get sad", Tobi spoke, I smiled at him.

It was a long walk to there hide out, the whole time Deidara and I hadn't spoken a word to each other, not even a glance. Hidan sighed loudly, "So Sakura are you going to want your own room? Or?", he glanced at Deidara, "Are you going to be bunking with him?", I shrugged, in all honesty I didn't care.

**Tsunade**

Tsunade sat at her desk scribbling on some papers when she heard a knock on the door, "ENTER!", she yelled annoyed, in came Kakashi. "OMG! Did you find her?! Were is she!? is she ok?", Tsunade asked anxious, then she noticed the look on Kakashi's face. "What happen", she spoke in a serious tone, Kakashi cleared his trought, "Sakura IS back, but she isn't with us", Kakashi began, then he hung his head, "We….We lost someone today…", he whispered. Tsunade sat down slowly, "Wh..Who?", she asked gazing down at Kakashi's feet, Kakashi was silent for a few moments before continuing . "Naruto…. He's dead", at this Tsunade stood quickly, "Were is he?!", she scram, "The morgue, but Tsunade…. You cant save him", Kakashi said quickly.

Tsunade looked at him with disgust. "Do you doubt my powers? Kakashi?",Kakashi shook his head as Tsunade stomped down her tower, exiting it and heading to the morgue. Kakashi followed close by trying to stop her, "Were is he!? He should be in a hospital under my…", her yelling was stoped as she entered a white bright room. In that room was a bed were Naruto's lifeless body lied, a blanket over him, covering what had happen. Tsunade approached him and tugged at the blanket. She let the blanket fall to the ground as she covered her mouth in terror, she could see that his face was no longer there, it was replaced with ground meat, with few skull pieces present poking out trough the bloody mess.

"Ho…..WHO DID THIS?!", she yelled exiting the room, Kakashi was leaning against the wall, "TELL ME!", Tsunade shook him, Kakashi pushed her away. "S…Sakura… she turned into…. Into some sort of beast….. it… it was horrible….. Naruto…. Dint have a chance", Kakashi stuttered remembering all that had happen. Tsunade look at him serious, "How THE FUCK did you trigger it!?", she yelled, marching back and forth, "Did you hurt her? Did you do something to anger her!?", Tsunade demanded and answer. "I….I killed a Akatsuki….S….Sasori I believe was his name….", Kakashi spoke, "After that she went crazy". Tsunade ran out of the morgue and back to her tower, she knew now that Sakura was with the Akatsuki, but worse yet, was her beast was now loose, and that, scared Tsunade more.

Once at the hide out, everyone walked into the living room, Sakura examined the greyish- black painted walls with some odd paintings hanging off them. In the living room, 4 long pairs of couched all surrounded a giant flat screen TV. In front of the TV was a large glass coffee table, across the living room was a very large kitchen, with a grill, and stove side by side, along with a nice dark tiled counter top. "Wow, this place is so big", Sakura spoke still examining her new surroundings. "Follow us Sakura-chan, Leader needs to speak with us at once", Kisame said lightly tugging at me. I followed them down a long hall with several doors before reaching a set of blood red double doors. Once inside everyone hoped on what seemed to be fingers, Deidara motioned me towards him, and he held me close to him, as what seemed to be a figure appear.

The figure seemed to stare at her, "Sakura Haruno?", the figure spoke, I nodded my head slowly, "Its very nice to finally meet you, ive heard so many things about you, im surprised you came here out of your own free will", the man spoke. I shrugged, "would you believe ive fallen for one of your underlings", he chuckled, "Not underlings, there more like comrades, and yes ive heard, you and Deidara?", he asked I felt Deidara nod in response. "Ive also heard that you brought something with you?", I pulled out the scroll, and tossed it over to the leader, he opened it and surprise and amusement swiped over his face.

"How did you get this?", he asked, "Can I have your name first?", I asked hearing someone cough, "Pein, my name is Pein, and this lovely lady next to me is Konan", he spoke, I had barely noticed there was someone standing next to him. "Well, I kind of killed Naruto for it… I dint know I posed a demon within me, and I lost it when…", I trailed off trying to avoid the thought of Sasori. "Yes… I know… we are very sad to loose him, he was… he was a very smart interesting young man… he will be missed dearly", Pein spoke, I heard the remorse in his voice, telling me it was all real emotion he felt for Sasori. "Just to make it clear, you do know that you are now labeled as a 'Missing Ninja', and will be soon be classified as an 'S rank assassin'?", Pein said staring me down.

A small chuckle escaped my mouth, "So that's what you are, I was losing my mind trying to figure out what's wrong with you guys, and why everyone hates you", I sighed and gently squeezed Deidara's arm. "I know what ive done, I know that I probably cant return to Konoha after what I did to Naruto, besides…. I want to stay here with Dei-kun, and ill be more than happy to join your organization", I said with a smile. Pein grinned, "Then welcome Sakura Haruno, to the Akatsuki, you will be a great addition to our team and im sure of that".


	14. Chapter 14

Tsunade scribbled on a couple of papers, before pushing them off her desk, she then began to search through her drawers for something. Just then Hinata came into the room panting, "Lady Tsunade please tell me your going to go after her!", Tsunade looked up from her desk, "Of course I am! I just need time to prepare what I need", Tsunde then grunted as she slammed her drawer closed. Hinata examined the Hokage, "Are you going to kill her?", she questioned , Tsunade shot up and glared at the purple haired konoichi, "No, I'm not going to kill her, I'm going to seal her demon, then she will be put on trial, were she will more than likely be imprisoned". Tsunade glanced out the window, "At least, that's what I hope will happen".

I sat on a boulder looking out into the horizon, _"__So Sakura, what are we going to do now? Now that you have had a taste of my power, that is__"_, a deep voice spoke from deep in my mind, "_were going to play nice, I want to stay with Deidara and if you don't like that, too bad",_ I mentally spoke. "_You mean that long haired blond idiot who hasn't spoken to you since we have arrived to this place?__", _I sighed. I stood up to stretch when I heard footsteps approach me, it was Hidan, "Hey! So this is were you've been fucking hiding", he spoke making his way to my side. "I'm not hiding Hidan, I'm just admiring the beauty of this magnificent sun set", I said turning to leave, before his hand landed on my shoulder.

"He needs time, trust me, that blond can be a bitch sometimes, just like a dam girl needs her space after a brake up, he fucking need's his", Hidan said as he patted my head, "Are you calling him a girl again?", I said with a smile. Hidan chuckled, "Yes I'm calling him a dam bitch", then he stared at me closely, "what you did back there was amazing", I lowered my gaze from his. "I'm serious , it was fan- fucking-tastic! The way you moved and ripped at him, it gave me chills", Hidan shuddered. "I'm a monster", I whispered I felt Hidan's hand move under my chin, I looked up at him, "Welcome to the club Sakura-chan, everyone her is a monster", Hidan said before leaving me.

I entered the hide out and made my way to the kitchen, I retrieved some ham and cheese from the fridge and grabbed the bread to make myself a sandwich. Once done I made my way to the couches on the living room, I sat down munching on my sandwich as I heard some yelling, "NO TOBI! SAKURA WILL NOT BE SLEEPING IN YOUR ROOM!", from what I could tell it was Deidara, "BUT SEMPAI! SHE IS SO CUTE! WHY DON'T YOU SHARE! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!", then a heard a loud crash, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!", I smiled as I finished my sandwich. Then Tobi ran into the living room, and right to me, he crashed into making the couch flip over, "Ah Tobi what's going on?", I said lightly pushing him off. I felt him cower behind me.

I looked up to find Deidara holding what seemed to be a wooden sword, "Please sempai don't hurt Tobi, Tobi is a good boy", Toby whimpered from behind me, "Are you ok Sakura?", Deidara asked still glaring at Toby, I nodded as I stood up, Tobi still behind me. "Now what the hell is going on?", I asked slightly turning to look at Tobi, "Well, Sakura-chan I wanted you to sleep in my room, with Tobi, but Deidara is being mean saying you cant!", Toby whimpered again, I sighed. "Toby, listen, ill play in your room whenever you want, but ill have to stay with Deidara for the time being ok!?", I said with a smile.

Tobi cheered as he skipped off somewhere, I was left alone with Deidara, "So ill be staying in your room?", I asked, he nodded as he lead me to his room. Once we reached it I was greeted by warm light brown walls, the walls shelved little clay dolls, "wow Dei these are amazing!", I squealed running towards a shelve full of animals. "Try not to touch them, they took while to make, un", I looked over at him, "You think im that reckless?", I asked lifting an eye brow, "No, its not that", he mumbled. He had walked into the bathroom, I couldn't help but follow him, the light blue tiled walls were welcoming, with orange towels stacked near the door, the shower was large, large enough to fit 2 people. I took a closer look at the shower, instead of a head the water was meant to pour down on you, like if it was raining, that's why the shower was so large. "Fascinating !, I've never seen a shower like this!", I cheered, Deidara was taking off his shirt, I blushed deeply as I rushed out of the rest room.

Not to long after Deidara closed the door, and I heard the shower turn on, I sat quietly on his bed still examining the room. "_The trust between you guys is amazing!_", the demon spoke I quickly rubbed my head, "_Right now things are on the rocks, considering all that happened to Sasori_", I twitched at the thoughts that came flying at me. "_You better be safe here, more than likely the hokage is coming after you_", I twitched, "_I know I killed Naruto but why would Tsuade be after me?"_, a deep laugh erupted in my head, "_ill show you"._

I was then standing In what seamed to be a flower field, I then noticed a young girl with purple hair running trough the flowers, not far behind her a light blue, purple furred wolf chased her. The young girl was laughing and having the time of her life, "_There was once a time were demons were at peace with humans, were we had our free forms, our own body's…_", I watched as the young girl played and petted the young wolf. "That's you isn't it?", I asked watching in awe, "_Yes that's me and my original owner… her name was Muchida Takimoto_".

Everything turned black night washed over the field, "_Everything soon changed when some of the elders wanted to control the powers of the beasts, most were killed completely off by the incorrect techniques_". In front of my eyes the young girl I had been watching was now an older woman, the young wolf was now double the size of Akamaru, the wolf stood silently next to her. "No I wont let you destroy my wolf!", Muchida yelled, the elder stood motionless, "Cant you see that the wolf is a demon?!", the old man had a amused grin painted on his face, "Don't you want to control his powers?! You would become a god! EMORTAL!". Something at the pit of my stomach flipped, "NO! She is my friend! She will not be used like a tool!".

"You don't seem to understand the situation! You don't have a choice, be joined with your beast or be destroyed!", Muchida quickly took a battle stance, "You will never lay a finger on her!". In a flash she was killed, I watched as the wolf whimpered panicking, "Im sorry….. take care Mika….". I froze. "Mika….", the wolf completely freaked out being over taken by pure hatred. Somehow it took four shamans to hold the wolf down. A young girl was brought outand trough in front of the beast, "Behold your new body!", I cringed.

The girl was pinned in front of the beast as they began to cut her open, exposing her very pit of her soul, I watched as they managed to extract the wolves soul and implant it into the young girl. Both kicked and yelled in pain, then it was over. The now empty husk of the wolf feel lifelessly into the ground. The ritual was complete, "Dispose of the two body's", the elder commanded. In a flash everyone was killed as the girl was over come with chakra, she yelled and cried in pain, before more people arrived and manage to calm her. The birth of Jinchurikis was exposed to Sakura, "_I spent decades being past around like some sort of toy, until I finally managed to come upon you_".

My vision blurred, my mother was panting, "Were is she?", she asked eagerly, "the ritual is being preformed as we speak", the doctor spoke. I watched my mother sigh, then I entered the room, I was being carried by my father, "Your grandmother passed during the transfer.. but Sakura is going to be a healthy baby girl", my mother smiled as she finally got to hold me. I was in complete shock, "I'm sorry you are going to burdened with this stupid demon", I grinded my teeth. Just then the Hokage busted trough the door, "Has the ritual been done?", my parents nodded as he walked over, I watched as he pulled out a scroll, "I want to make sure this foul beast is never unlocked, I sorry this might hurt her..".

I watched as the letters danced off the scroll and onto my body, it was like watching the marking overtake Sasuke's body, I screamed and cried as the lettering disappeared into a nice swirl into my stomach, the markings disappearing on my skin. "_Unknowingly, people always kept an eye on you, on us it was amazing that they even paired you with the Nine Tailed boy, I wonder all the worry that flew trough the Hokages head knowing you will be exposed to high chakra, but you never did notice_". I held my stomach, "_So Tsunade is coming to seal you back up im thinking?"._

Somehow I felt the wolf nod, "Mika….", all was silent, "_don't call me that…"_ I sighed, "Why cant i?", once more silence over took me, "_I don't know if I can trust you.."_ I rubbed my face frustrated, "How do you think I feel, half my life I dint even know myself!". A laugh erupted again, "_Point taken_", I was awoken from my dream by a very worried Deidara, "Are you ok?", he asked examining me, "Of course I am!", I sighed pushing him off. "Well you sure are a heavy sleeper then", I glances at him, "What?", he sighed, "You've been out for a good hour nothing I did could wake you, hell I even tried blowing things up, nothing!", I laughed, "Im sorry". I couldn't help but smile, Deidara had a priceless look on his face, "Why were you mumbling?", Deidara asked, I covered my mouth, "what did you hear?", Deidara raised and eyebrow, "Nothing?".


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG! *Bows Several times* I am very sorry for not updating this story in such along time! I had a huge writers block on how I wanted this story to proceed. So I took a brake and read trough some books thinking it over and I think I have it down! Here is your chapter I am sorry if its to short but I SWARE I am going to finish this along with my other fan fic!**

**Please Dont be afraid to review! I canot stress this enough, Give me your feed back people! Like it? Dislike it? Tell me! **

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto!**

"So your telling me that there going to kill me?", I spoke softly, everyone surrounded me, I couldn't help but feel discomfort, "don't worry, you will be guarded heavily, since you do house a demon", Pein spoke. I quickly rested my hand over my abdomen, "_What do you want?_", a deep voice rang trough my ears, "_I want you to trust me… hell I don't even know? Can we even bond since we share a body?"_, I was shaken by Hidan. "Were you talking to your demon?", Pein stared me down, in that instant a rush of internal Chakra made me flinch, _"Let me take over for a bit.."_.

"Sakura are you ok?", Deidara asked shaking my shoulder, unknowingly my head shot up, "_A Little more respect for a lady, please?!",_ I wasn't in control of my body anymore Mika was. My body moved forward, _"We need to lock this place up, in my opinion, you guys should leave… you are bigger criminals than me, and its only us they are after, if I get sealed Sakura will be safe… she will have to undergo a trial typical",_ Pein stood amused. "So you're the beast that inhabits Sakura's body?", my body nodded. "The only reason we went trough so much trouble is to get Sakura on our side, that was before we found out about you.. so you and Sakura are a part of this team, like it or not….".

I felt something change in the atmosphere, "_What is your genius plan then?_", Pein smiled, "I like you…", I felt Deidara twitch a bit. "We will offer them something that they want". Hidan laughed, "and what the fuck is it that they want?", Pein shot him a glare, "Naruto". "_That blond brat I killed? The Nine tails?_", Pein began to pace, "Yes but without the Nine tails, just him…". I felt a laugh tare trough my body, "_What forbidden Jutsu have you ninja been fucking around with now?_", my body kneeled down in a 'Shikamaru' position.

"I would need your help..", Pein spoke, "_Im sorry im not good with you people…. I would kill you before I help you_", Pein was trying to glare at me, he failed, "If that was the case, you would of killed us a long time ago". Something snapped in that moment I was put into over drive, I was forced to hold down a power I didn't want to unleash, "C….Calm…..D…DO….DOWN!", I yelled holding my stomach, my head slammed into the ground with a bone braking slap. I could see chakra beginning to seep out of me, all I could do is bite back the yell that was building up.

I felt a strong arm around me, it was Deidara, "Ge…Get AWAY!...", I yelled biting down my lip, "Calm down….please…", he spoke holding me tight. My chakra bit at his still he held me tightly, "_Foolish boy….._", the words escape my mouth, I was having an internal war with Mika at that point. "You are going to get yourself killed! Calm down!", Pein yelled, my body pulled itself toward the voice, "Do you want to get her killed!? To only be moved to another body? What would that solve for you? You would be going in a never ending circle". That somewhat tamed the rage held within me, "Think about it!", he yelled once more, "_that's my fate anyway.._", once more the voice tore trough my lips.

Pein walked over to me and Deidara, "Not if you cooperate with us, I promise an end to your pain and suffering", another laugh crashed trough my lips, "_How?!_", Pein grinned he only extended his hand. Hesitation tore trough me before my hand shot toward his and grabbed it, "_You better not screw me on this human!_". My body feel limp in Deidara's arms I panted heavily as I tried to heal my wounds, "Now we need to get a move on to the preparations", Pein ordered. "For what?", Hidan asked, "A welcome home party".

Tsunade glided trough the trees being followed by Kakashi and Jiraiya, they had gotten some information on Akatsuki movement near the village. "Hey what exactly are we going to do once we reach the assassins nest?", Jiraiya asked, "We need to get Sakura far from the rest of them to perform the jutsu, that will knock her out for an hour or two", Tsunade explained. "What about that blond?", Kakashi spoke, "The blond?", Tsunade asked. "The team mate of that red headed Akatsuki I killed", Tsunade smirked, "You handle him, I bet he has beef with you anyway".

I sat calmly near the lake near the base, I could relax and listen to the sounds of nature, "_This is something I haven't experienced in a while.._", I grunted, "_Are you mad at me still?_", I grunted once more, "_ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? You have to gather your shit up! And stop lounging at people!_", I sat up and eyed the water. The motion was entrancing, "_Im sorry, I forgot to inform you that im not a people person… oops!_", a chuckle came from the pit of my stomach, I screamed in frustration, "You have no idea how serious this is!". I calmed my self as I approached the lake, I quickly dunked my head in, "_How are we going to bring Naruto back…"_, I asked not really expecting an answer.

My head shot up deep in thought, "_Lady Chio did use a forbidden Jutsu didn't she? To revive Gaara?"_, a laugh tore trough my mind and body, "_Who are you going to sacrifice? Who would want that blond annoying asshole back?"_ I stretch. "Ill do it", I whisper, "Ive got more than enough chakra for that, and because of you, my life cant really be in danger… can it?", I whisper, _"Hmm…. Who said I would assist you?"_, I grunted in annoyance. "_We need to get along Mika like it or not… I'm your master per sa, and I want to free you… so you would no longer need me, but you would be free to do what you need to do",_ silence, I grunt in annoyance as I scratch the back of my head.

"Sakura! We need you to head back to the hide out NOW!", Deidara broke trough the trees, my eyes widened as I saw the panic across his face, "Lets go", I spoke taking lead. Once we were near we watched as Tsunade tore one of the rock walls down, "Damn…", I whisper, Deidara shuffles next to me keeping hidden, Tsunade turns to us as I quickly push Deidara to the side catching her blow. I fly back, and cringe as my back strikes a tree, "_YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE TO CARELESS!",_ I chuckle, "_Awe I thought you didn't care about me?"_, I stand staring Tsunade down, "Why don't you come back with us, Sakura-chan". I look around pin pointing Deidara's location, he was occupied with fighting Kakashi, , "Damn", I whisper bitting my lip, "SAKURA!", I turn back to Tsunade, "I asked you a question", I smile, "When were you going to tell me about my companion?", she growls, "Come on Tsunade-sama, you have to know how hurt I am that you would not care to share this important information with me", I watched her eyes glint with rage.

"_Whats our move?"_ I sigh, "We tell her our compromise… would you like to do the honor?", I spoke watching a confused look over take Tsunades face, "_Very amusing, I wasn't aware of how stupid you were", _the demonic voice tore trough my lips. Tsunade stared at us in amazement, "How the hell?", she gasped, "_Listen here lady im only going to say this once and I urge you to listen VERY carefully"_, she studied us. "_Actually I think that Sharingan teacher should listen to_", Mika spoke taking her chance at jumping down and intercepting Kakashi. He jumped back as he examined me, "Sakura are you ok?", Deidara asked catching his breath, "_I dint know you were that weak already? And you think you can have my host so easily? Pathetic!"_, he sighed, "Oh its you". We watched Tsunade tug Kakashi's shoulder, "_how about that pervert sage join us to?"_, Tsunade's eyes grew as she signaled Jiraya to join them, "_Now.. My compromise, as much as you would like to punish myself and Sakura.. I hate to admite that you cant, we can offer you something for Sakura's freedom"_, Tsunade nodded waiting, _"Good, Now, I know you all were VERY attached to that blond boy Naruto? Was it?"_, she nodded carefully. "_We can bring him back for you, you can have him and Sakura goes free, ofcourse without the tailed beast, but I would doubt Naruto would mind, he can finally be normal and train as a normal shinobi should"_ my face smiled in amusement. Tsunade examined us carefully, "and what would happen to you once Sakura is granted freedom?", Tsunade asked, a mad laugh tore trough my body, "_Oh Ill be set free, I was promised my freedom by Sakura herself since she has figured out a way to remove me from her, and give me my own body"_, they were speechless, a chuckle escaped my mouth.

"_Please decide quickly, if you have yet to notice, back up is coming for me and Deidara-san, and very quickly at that, as you would be quickly outnumbered, I could only hold them of for so long"_ a demonic grin painted on my face, I examined the Shinobi look at eachother. "What would you need to bring Naruto back?", Jiraya asked, "_Naruto's body, oh don't worry about the damage, Sakura has a friend that knows how to put once body back together"_, once more exchanging glances, "YOU GUY OK DOWN THERE?!", Hidan yelled from the tree, "Of course, please hold back for a moment we are currently in the middle of a deal", Deidara smirked.

"What if we don't agree?", Tsunade asked, another laugh tore trough me, "_We will kill you were you stand, and we will destroy the village, its that simple, is Sakura and my life that important you would let the village hang in the balance, Hokage?",_her face contorted in pain, she had to choose carefully, "Ok we will deliver Naruto, then you and Sakura are free to do as you please", I smirk, "wise choice Tsunade-sama". Her head shot up to stare at me, "We give you 3 days to bring Naruto's body, then we will do the preparations, once Naruto is alive, you leave back to your village, we will be out of your hair PERMENANTLY", I smile.

"I don't suppose you guys need escorts back? SO SCRAM!", Hidan spoke laughing, I move to the side, "Please leave, we will be waiting Tsunade", she watched me carefully as she walked pasts me, "Oh and Tsunade please _ don't cross us _", she nodded as fear tore trough her eyes at the sudden change in tone of voice. We waited for them to leave before they gathered around me, "So is the plan in motion?" Pein asked, I smile, "Of course it is".


End file.
